Beautiful Figment of My Imagination
by x.vampire.girl.x
Summary: Before Eclipse..After Edward leaves, Bella is tricked into believing that everything was just a dream. How will she react when her nightmare comes to life? Will she survive when creatures she thought didn't exsist want her dead? Read to find out! BxE
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**This story takes place right after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Nothing happened between Bella and Jacob. She does not know about the Werewolfes, Victoria is not dead.**

**Summary: What if you had no evidence that you ever had a vampire boyfriend? Would you beleive you did? Or would you think you dreamt it all? After Edward leaves Bella has convinced herself that everything was a dream, and that dream is fading. How will she react when her nightmarcomes to life? Will she survive when creatures she thought never exsisted want her dead? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I am not as brilliant as Stephanie Meyer. All characters in this fanfic are of her creation, unless noted. **

Charlie POV:

"Yes I know Renee..." I got cut off by more of my ex-wifes complaints. "dont you think I know that? You dont have to live with her! She barely eats, she barely sleeps, shes not out little girl anymore shes a zombie!" I yelled into the phone, breaking off into a whisper for the zombie comment in fear that Bella would hear from her room upstairs."just take her for a month or two..Its worth a shot, shes not right Renne. This is for her own good."

There was a pause, then she sighed and reluctantly agreed. I smiled to myself and thought about the plan I came up with last night;

It was late, and I heard Bella screaming in her sleep; _"You .. dont...want...me?" _ She repeated it over and over, each time breaking my heart. I hated _him_, Edward Cullen, for what he did to my daughter, so, I thought of a brilliant way to never have to worry about the name again. _'if there is no trace of his existance in Forks then what will she have to remember him?' _-I had thought while trying to ignore my daughters constant sobs. _'Just get rid of her birthday gifts from him, make sure the name isnt repeated around her...it has to work.' _ The thought of him being erased from our lives pleased me. _'But what about his house? And they must have gone places together that will remind her...oh shoot. But I suppose...if she goes back with her mom...' _ The thought troubled me. I had grown close to Bella during the time she had come to live in Forks. I got used to having a good dinner prepared, and just knowing that she was only a flight of stairs away instead of an airplane flight away made me happy. But, her happiness was more important, and I had to face the fact that she was no longer happy here. _' Renee has to agree. Bella will be sent back in a few weeks and she will come home when she has forgotten that boy.' _

My thoughts were interupted by more questioning from my ex wife. "Yes I did that...Yes I reinstalled the old one.She ripped out the one they got her with her own hands! I had to work hard to make the dashboard look like it did when I first got it." I sighed remembering the gaping hole in Bella's truck. I didnt even want to think of the mess her hands were in afterwards. I was bombarded with more questions " No, no pictures. I did look in the album you gave her for her birthday, nothing but Bella's handwritting on the first page, I just tore out the page and left it at that. She must have done something to the pictures, I searched everywhere. They arn't in her room thats for sure."

Renee sighed again and there was another long pause. "Look Renee, I just want our daughter back to normal. I know its decieving but Its the only way I think she will move on, its been months! In a couple of weeks the Cullen family will be a forgotten dream and we can all go back to normal." I said in a calm voice, deep down I was still unsure if earasing edward was the best thing I could do for Bella.

My concerns were cut short when I heard the sound of a door shutting and footsteps coming down the stairs. "I gotta go Renee, I'll call you back later on tonight and work out the details. Bye. " I whispered and put the receiver down.

Bella walked into the kitchen. "Goodmorning Bella." I said forcing a smile on my face. She smiled back but it didnt reach her eyes.

"Good morning Dad." She replied, her voice cracking. No doubt from all the sobbing she did during the night. I looked into her eyes. Her dead,dull eyes. No longer full of depth and radiance. When she smiled her eyes no longer crinkled on the sides, and her dimples had long since vanished. Her full, heart shaped face was now sunken in and was always accompanied by dark circles caused by her restless sleeps. I felt my heart break more. Bella didn't look 18, she looked 40. As if she had seen more than a normal person could handle, and had endured enough pain to last a life time. Anger rose inside me. Anger for what life had brought her. Anger for Edward, what kind of monster would inflict this pain on a sweet girl like Bella? Then two more feelings washed over me. Sadness, because she would have to leave me soon. Sadness, because it was my beloved town that caused my daughter all this pain. And sadness because tricking her was the only way I could help her. Then, Relief. Relief to know that soon she would be better. Relief because I finally knew that even though I was decieving my daughter, making her believe that this monster never existed was the best thing I could do for her right now. I watched as she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her room, I didn't even bother to ask why.

_'Soon, it will be as if he never existed.' _ I smiled at the thought.

Bellas POV:

_A girl was walking through an alley way, I watched as a vampire follwed gracefully and silently behind. I ran toward them, not to save the girl, but to see the vampire. I ran as fast as I could, hoping it was him. My vampire. Even in a dream I couldn't say his name, subconciously I must have known the pain that would follow. I reached out to him and touched his hard shoulder. He turned to face me. Instead of the warm topaz eyes that I remembered, two blood red vicious eyes boared into mine. I felt not fear but disapointment, then I relized that it WAS him. The same untidy bronze hair, the same perfect face structure. Then I glanced at the girl and saw myself staring back at me, the girl that first came to Forks unaware of the dangerous world around her. His crimson eyes flashed back toward the girl-me-and in an instant was behind her. Sucking the life out of her, out of me. I watched as my body slumped to the alley floor. As he looked back at me I wasnt scared, as a normal person would be when she just witnessed her own death, I was heatbroken. He smiled his perfect smile. But it wasnt the smile I loved, it was dark, evil. "You promised you would never hurt me." I said weakly as a tear rolled down my cheek. He laughed a sick, masochistic laugh. My heart broke more. "Stupid human." His demonic voice ecoed through my head. _

Thats when I woke up. Tears stinging my eyes. A wave of pain washed over me as I clenched my sides. I thought back to the dream. The complete opposite of _him. _I really wished I had the picture I took of him, then maybe the image of blood red eyes could be replaced by his beautiful topaz ones. I quickly regreted thinking about him and clenched onto my sides in a stronger attempt to keep myself together. After I composed myself the best I could I got out of bed and started to get ready. The realization of the date made my heart sink with dread. '_sunday-no school_ ' I thought, remembering how I have nothing to keep my mind from wandering to memories of a happier time...was it really only 4 months ago? It seemed I had been suffering for much longer than that. I heard charlie mumbling to somebody on the phone, his voice sounded desperate. I walked downstairs and heard Charlie put the receiver down. My suspiciousness was interupted when I tripped on the last step and struggled to keep my balance. ' _Noones here to catch you Bella.. _' I felt the hole in my chest throb but I had to keep myself composed, for Charlie. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Bella." Charlie said to me smiling. I forced a smile on my face and made it as believable as I could.

"Good Morning Dad." I said back to him. I heard my voice crack and quickly regreted it. Charlies eyes turned thoughtful as he looked over at me ' _did he hear me crying last night? _' I thought to myself as I looked back at him. I hoped not. I could only imagine what things I was saying in my sleep. The image of myself on the ground and ed-_his_ crimson eyes flashed in my head. The hole in my chest burned. I turned away from Charlie's gaze and walked as fast as I could back to my room, being careful not to trip this time. When I reached my room I threw myself on my bed and allowed the pain to wash over me again, draging me under. Tears streamed down my face. I knew that the man I saw in my dream was not the man I was in love with. That I would always be in love with. But the meaning of the dream was true. He had sucked the life out of me. Or rather, he was my life and when he left, the reason of for living vanished. I mentally kicked myself for allowing my mind to wander to thoughts of him. Another wave of pain came. Was I ever going to be ok? I surpressed a sob, I knew the answer.

_'love, life, meaning...over' _I layed there untill I was finally taken by darkness. But, I knew that although sleep was able to numb the pain, it left me vulnerable to the nightmares that were sure to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Trespassers

**Ok heres chapter 2, Please review and tell me what you think. Critics Welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any novel from the Twilight series, nor do I own any of its Characters. **

Bella POV

The rest of the weekend passed slowly, just like they always did after _he_ left. I was half excited to go to school today, at least I would have something to do. I dragged myself out of bed and to my closet. I just grabbed something, anything, I didn't care anymore. Not like I really cared in the first place, but at least a few months ago I had someone to look presentable for. After changing and having a shower I looked myself over in the mirror. I quickly regreted it. I didn't think It was possible, but I had grown paler. My hair was hanging limp from my head, and in my eyes all I could see was sadness. I forced a smile on, hopefully noone else could notice the pain edged deep inside me. I sighed and went downstairs. ' _breakfast time for the human._' The memory made the hole in my chest ache. ' _Im not hungry anyway..._' I thought while rubbing my side. I grabbed my backpack, raincoat and my keys. ' _Time to force myself through another day _'

I hadn't been driving long, The roads were wet from the rain and the sound of my truck sent birds flying out of the forest. I glanced over towards the hole where the sterio they bought me was supposed to be. Instead of the pain that the memory usually sent, I was in shock. There wasn't a hole! ' _How in the world?..._' There in the hole's place was my old sterio.Surrounding the sterio was not my nail marks, but a clean dashboard. It looked exactly like it did when I first got it! '_Wow...Charlie must have fixed it for me.._' I thought almost forgetting to watch the road. I pulled into the parkinglot of Forks High with a troubled expression.

The morning went by equally slow. English with Mike, with his watchful gaze boaring into my back. And, calculus with Jessica, her unfriendy posture while she sat next to me. I was almost happy when the lunch bell rang. almost. I walked into the cafeteria with my eyes down. I tryed hard not to look at _they're _usually table, but old habits are hard to break. I glanced up and my heart skipped a beat when I saw people sitting there. ' _Could it really be? _' I answered my own question. The people sitting at the table were not nearly as perfect as them. I felt my heart sink. I couldn't help but feel that these people were tresspassing. ' _Of course its not them, they arnt coming back.._' I thought as I took my usual seat next to Angela.

"Hey Bella!" Angela smiled at me.

"Hi Angela." I forced the best smile I could on my face. I quickly looked down at my tray of food before they could notice how fake it was. Nothing else was said to me, it was a typical day.

I took my time walking to Biology. I hated this class. This class made the hole ache and burn and rip open more. I never concentrated anymore, how could I? I had to focus on keeping myself in one piece. I walked inside and took my usual seat alone at the back of the class. The teacher walked in, and a boy was following behind him. I saw a flash of bronze hair and felt my heart soar for the second time, only to be sent crashing back down. It was true that this new boy had the same bronze coloured hair as _him, _but instead of perfect fetures and deep golden eyes, this boy had a freckled face with nervous green eyes. ' _so..Im not the new kid anymore _' The thought made me more comfortable, but everytime I looked away I saw a glimpse of the movement of his bronze hair and I felt myself falling to peices. I clenched my sides harder in a better attempt to stay whole.

"Just take a seat next to Isabella." The teacher told him pointing to me.

'_What?_' I thought to myself. I knew deep down that this new boy would have to sit next to me, the only availiable seat, but the feeling of tresspassing washed over me again. That was _his _seat. The new boy sat down and looked at me nervously.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Brendan." He smiled at me. I snapped myself out of my trance and half smiled.

"Hi Brendan, Im Bella." I dont know how my voice sounded. It must not have sounded right because concern flashed across his face. I looked down at my desk. In the corner of my eye I could see the same bronze coloured hair. My chest ripped open wider, my legs were shaking.

"Bella?...are you hurt?" Brendan asked watching me with his emerald coloured eyes.

'_Am I hurt?_' The question raised a sence of bitterness inside me. ' _Of course Im hurt! I'll always be hurt! _' I felt myself crumbling, my efforts were going to waste, I couldnt keep myself together anymore.

"Bella? Bella you dont look good..." I heard Brendan say faintly.

' _I have to get out of here..._' If I stayed I was going to fall to peices in front of my entire Biology class. I grabbed my things and ran. Igoring my teachers calls, ignoring the numerous times I stumbled, I needed to get out of here. I reached my truck and allowed myself to break down. My sobs felt as if they would never stop. My entire body trembled. '_Why does everything have to change? Why couldn't everything stay like before..._' I started my truck and, with my old sterio in place, put the CD that Paul gave me in. I screamed along with the words the whole way home, losing myself in the music. I was going to be in alot of trouble for that stunt I pulled, but I didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore. ' _You have to be strong...For Charlie.' _I remembered the promise as I pulled into my driveway. ' _You both made a promise, hes keeping his, you have to keep yours..' _I shuttered at the thought. How could he think I would just forget him? The thought was irrational. "Time doesnt heal all wounds..." I said to myself before throwing myself onto my bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**Hey! Heres Chapter 3! Enjoy, please review I would love to hear what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do not own Edward Cullen...if I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world. (oh yeah , I dont own Bella or Charlie either) **

Bellas POV

I was getting used to the new situation in school. It had been a week and, although I couldn't help but look over at _they're _old lunch table, my heart no longer skipped a beat. In Biology class I no longer crumbled to pieces when ever I saw Brendan's bronze hair in the corner of my eye. Actually Brendan was a nice guy, he wasn't as pushy as Mike, but he wasn't as shy as Angela. He was easy to get along with.

Brendan had met up with me outside of Calculus and we were on our way to the cafeteria.

"So..." He said looking over at me.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, why dont you have a boyfriend?" His question took me by surprise. I felt a lump gather in my throat. This subject was completely forbidden.

"I did.." I managed to choke out. It wasn't Brendan's fault, he was new, he didn't know any better.

"What happened to him?" He looked over at me curiously. He must have seen something in my eyes because sympathy flashed across his face. "If you don't mind me asking.."

I looked up at him. ' _Im tired of being something Im not, Bella. Im not human.' _The memory of his words echoed through my head. But of course I couldn't tell that to Brendan. Ha! Imagine how that would sound... '_Oh my vampire boyfriend didn't want me anymore because I was human_.' Like he would believe that. "He moved, a couple of months ago." I said looking down. We had slowed our pace. My heart was throbbing, each word ripping it apart more and more. The lump in my throat was impossible to choke down.

"Oh...what was his name?" Brendan asked. Why was he torturing me like this? He must have heard gossip. Isabella Swan, police chief's daughter, left alone and hysterical in the woods. _' Its not his fault...He doesn't know. _' I thought to myself.

"Ed-" I took a deep breath. "Edward Cullen." A flood of emotions came when I spoke his name. The hole threatened to consume me. My heart finally ripped in two under the pressure.

"Edward Cullen huh? I've never heard of him." He said, opening the cafeteria doors. I looked up at him. Was it true? Had the town of Forks really forgotten the Cullen family? They're inhuman beauty? They're grace? Then realization hit me. They all forgot. Every single person in this town had moved on with they're life, except for me. How pathetic. The conversation ended there, he either refused to break the silence, or he knew that he pushed me too far. Either way, I was grateful that I didn't have to talk anymore. If I did the lump in my throat would definitely escape.

I took my usual seat at the table with Angela, with Brendan following behind.

"Hey Bella, Hey Brendan." Angela said smiling at us both.

"Hey Angela." I replied back looking up from my tray of food. I took a bite out of my apple and looked towards the table where the family of my past used to sit. I tried to remember what they looked like- sitting there. It was hard to imagine they're perfectly sculpted faces sitting at that table where now 5 freshman girls sat gossiping and talking about hair products. I didn't realize how long I was staring at the table in a trance, when I finally snapped out of it the cafeteria was nearly empty, only me and Brendan sat at the table.

"Holy Crow!" I said throwing my half eaten apple on the tray. "We better get to class!"

"Why don't we ditch today?" Brendan stood up with me.

"I don't know Brendan..." I remembered back to when I ran out of my Biology class, I had alot of explaining to do when I returned the next day.

"Oh come on, Its only one class Bella! " Brendan stuck out his bottom lip and started pouting.

"Well..." I eyed the cafeteria. Only a girl lost completely in a phisics textbook sat there. We could make a run for it... "Ok, But only this once! I dont want to fail the finals."

Brendan put on a huge smile. " Great! Lets go!"

We walked out into the parkinglot. Brendan didn't own a car so we both climbed into my truck.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, putting my keys into the ignition. The roar of my engine over powered Brendan's answer.

"Jesus Bella! How old is this thing?!" He yelled over the roar. The roar died down as I pulled out of the parkinglot.

"Oh shut up and answer!" I laughed, not completely genuine but the closest I had come to a real one in a while.

"Your house? My parents are home by now.."

I thought about it. _' Charlie wont be home in a while..' _I headed towards it.

"Wow, you need a new sterio. Ever think of buying one? " Brendan questioned. Memories of my 18th birthday flashed in my head. The new sterio, then, the gaping hole in my dashboard. My heart sank.

"I had one..." I said in a monotone voice.

" Doesn't look like it." Brenden laughed. I glanced down at the sterio. Exactly how it was when I first got the truck. Charlie must have worked hard.. I made a mental note to ask him about it.

We pulled into my driveway. Brendan hopped out of the truck enthusiasticly. Inside, I gave him the tour of the house, ending with my bedroom. We walked in my room and he sat down in the chair. I looked over at him. He was looking down at something, his bronze hair covering his face. The hole in my chest ached. He looked so much like _him_ right now. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"What is so interesting?" I followed his gaze. He was looking at my photo album.

"May I?" He asked reaching for it. I knew what he would find. The front page would be empty, only my messy handwritting would be scribbled on the bottom describing a picture that was no longer there. I turned and nodded. I needed to prepare myself for the questions that would follow. Silence. I turned back to face him. He was flipping the pages of the album. Every page was blank. Completely Blank. I walked beside him and flipped it to the front. Nothing. Not even my messy script. ' _I know I wrote it here... I saw it...' _My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. _' I know I didn't do anything with it...' _This didn't make sence. Why would someone rip out the pages with my handwritting?

"Is there something wrong?" Brendan asked me curiously.

"Yes...theres something missing." I answered still flipping through the pages that were completely blank.

"Pictures are missing. Really Bella you should use it, its a nice album."

I looked over at my alarm clock, Charlie would be off duty soon. "You should go Brendan, I'll drive you."

I got back home and started dinner. I had alot of questions for when Charlie got back. When did he re-install my sterio? Was he the one that cleared out my album? I felt as if I was missing pieces of a puzzle. I put dinner on the table and heard Charlie walk through the door.

"Hey Dad." I said as cheerfully as I could. After hanging up his jacket and his belt he walked over to me.

"Hey Bella, dinner smells great." He replied taking a seat and not hesitating to dig in.

"I acually wanted to ask you something..." I poked at my food with my fork. "Did you put my old sterio back in my truck?" I looked up at him. His eyebrows pulled together and he looked over at me, his eyes showed confusion.

"What do you mean Bella?" He looked genuine. " You never had a new sterio.."

Questions filled my head. I know that he knew about it. "Yes I did. I got it for my 18th birthday don't you remember?" Now I was the one that had the confused look painted on my face.

"Im sorry Bells, I don't know what your talking about..."

He looked like he was being honest. But that didn't make sense! He knew about my birthday gift from them! I felt dizzy, more and more puzzle pieces went missing. "Ok...and what about the photo album mom gave me for my birthday? Did you tear out the pages I wrote on?"

His face showed more confusion, I felt more and more pieces of the puzzle disapear. " Bells are you sure your feeling alright? You didn't use that photo album yet..."  
This was unexceptable! Why was he playing mind games with me?

"Yes I did! I put a picture of Edward in it!" The words came slipping out of my mouth. The sudden outburst sent the hole in my chest throbbing with pain. Charlie's face twisted with shock. I expected him to say something fatherly like _you should move on _or _you deserved better anyway_.

" Bella..."

_'Here it comes.' _I thought.

"Bella, Who is Edward Cullen?" Charlie sat staring at me. My eyes stung with tears. It was impossible for Charlie to have forgotten him. My legs started to shake, my hands followed soon after. Nothing made sense anymore. All the pieces of the puzzle were gone. His beautiful topaz eyes, his soft hair, the feel of his cool skin against mine. I remembered it all. Yet everyone was acting as if he never exsisted. I remembered his promise. This couldn't be real. I wasn't that insane was I? I stood up from the table and ran towards my room. Tears streaming down my face.

Charlies POV

I watched as confusion swept over my daughters face. I had just denied knowing Edward Cullen. ' _You shouldn't lie to her like this..look at the pain you are causing.' _My conscience said as I saw tears gather in her eyes. I kept a straight face. Years of playing poker with the guys at the station had payed off. This was for her own good. Her body started to tremble and she held onto her sides. Watching her like this broke my heart. '_Maybe I should admit to it..' _I thought. ' _No, I cant, not when its already starting to work...' _My eyes followed her as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I heard her sobbing in her room. She had crumbled under the pressure. ' _Do you blaim her? Your messing around with her mind.' _My conscience said again. I ignored it and cleared off the table.

I had been watching the late game for an hour. Bella had been in her room for 3. I figured that It was now safe to call Renee and explain what had happened. I went to the phone and dialed her number. A very tired Renee answered.

"Hello Renee, Its Charlie. Sorry to call you so late." I heard her mumble something then she urged me to explain the reason for the call. " Bella is very confused right now, I told her that I didn't know who Edward Cullen was..." I moved the phone away from my ear slightly as she picked up her tone. "Yes! Yes I know that wasn't part of the plan!..Well how was I supposed to know that she would come out and ask me like that? She hasn't said the boys name in months!" There was a pause. Renee seemed to have grown calmer and continued to ask questions. "I promise you that its working, I know how you feel. I feel awful too." I said reassuringly. "What do you mean I don't feel awful?! Shes my daughter too!" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. "Look Renee things will work out fine, she will go to you in a couple of days and you can handle it the way you want ok? Just please...let her get better. She cant get better if she thinks he's going to come back for her." Renee sighed. "Dont worry so much Renee, sleep well, I will call you soon. Ok..Ok.. bye." I put down the reciever. I walked back to the couch and put my feet up. I was just catching the final scores when I heard Bellas mumbled cries.

"Edward...hes gone..."

I turned off the tv and walked upstairs. Looking into Bella's room I saw her tossing and turning. "I love you Bella..." I whispered as I closed her door. After going into my room and sliding under the covers, I put the earplugs in that I bought at the Newton's store.

Bellas POV

_We were sitting in the meadow. Our meadow.It was sunny, just like the first day we went. He was sparkling, he looked so beautiful. But, something was missing. I could see his eyes, his perfectly straight nose, his beautiful lips, But I couldnt see him all together. I had forgotten what he looked like all together.Almost like when someone dies, after a while your memory fades. He smiled, and laughed. There was something wrong with his laughter. It wasn't full ." I refuse to let you fade away from me. I love you." I said as I reached out to him. "But Bella, I promised you..." His velvet voice whispered. "Please..dont" A felt a tear fall. He was gone. I was in the meadow alone. Was I always here alone? I dont remember... "Hello?!" I screamed. I was alone. _

I woke up from my dream. My pillow was wet from tears and sweat. I sat up and looked around my room. I was alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Delusional Reality

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I was so happily surpised! So I guess you do want me to continue, alright, I will :) Thanks also goes to S.L Michaels whos been very kind to me :) Heres Chapter 4! enjoy! **

Bella's POV

My mind was a mess, Sorting out truth from dreams was an impossible task for me. Charlie continued to deny knowing about the Cullens. My world was spiraling downwards. It was the weekend, and me and Charlie were having yet another fight.

"Bella! I am sick and tired of all this nonsense about 'The Cullens'! Maybe you should go talk to somebody!" Charlie roared from the living room. Anger rose inside my chest. Was he suggesting I go see a shrink?!

"You know what dad? Your not the only one that met the Cullens! Im going to call mom right now and ask her about it!" I turned a little to quickly and lost my balance. I grabbed onto the kitchen table for support and with a 'hmmph' I dialed the number. After the third ring she answered.

"Hey mom" I said, sugar coating my words.

"_Hey Bella! Oh my gosh I hav'nt heard from you in so long! How are you? Hows school going? Have your marks improved? I heard you met a new friend! Do you think hes boyfriend material?"_

Renee's ecstatic voice squealed into the phone. "Everything is fine mom! I actually called you for a reason.." I took a deep breath. _She has to remember.. _"Do you remember my boyfriend...err...ex boyfriend, Edward Cullen?" There was a pause. _'Uh oh..' _

_"Sweety, you had a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" _Renee's voice sounded hurt.

"But you met him at the hospital remember? Pheonix?" My voice was panicked. Not her too! Mom was the only woman I could share my feelings with, I confided in her! she would never lie to me...right?

"_Bella, Im sorry but..I just dont know..." _Her tone questioned my sanity. Was I insane? Had I made his family up? I could say the name now, and instead of the hole in my chest ripping open more, it just sent me a wave of pain in order to not forget it was there. To not forget that he was the thing that was missing in my life.

"Thats ok mom...I got to go..." My voice was far away. I heard my mothers calls for me to stay but I just stared at the floor and hung up the phone. I walked past Charlie, with his sympathetic eyes, and went straight towards my room. Still lost in my world of confusion.

I layed on my bed, staring up towards the celing. Every single memory I had of him was flashing through my head. His strength. His inhuman speed. The fact that he didn't need to sleep. Then last, his _diet. _I looked down at my scar. The cool, long silvery crescent scar. Was it possible that a vampire did this to me? I almost laughed at myself. Vampire? How stupid did that sound... Then I remembered everything about Edward. How foolish was I to think that a dream about a vampire falling in love with me was real? I remembered all the vampire movies, My imaginary vampire had no fangs! I smiled at the idea. My imagination was greater than I thought. But what about the meadow? I looked back down at the scar. I DID fall alot, this scar could have happened when I fell off the jungle gym in third grade for all I knew. I leaned over the side of my bed and picked up the empty album. No wonder there were no pictures. I had dreamt it all! I laughed out loud. A loud, booming laugh that did not suit me at all. A vampire boyfriend? A vampire family? That _protected _me instead of trying to eat me? What a thought.. The memory of Edward saving me from the van flashed in my head. I laughed louder. I thought a _vampire_ picked a _van_ off of me?! I really was insane... But I was ok now..right? Of course I was. The hole in my chest was stinging, but I ignored it. It had to be a dream. Noone else remembered them. I had absolutely no evidence of they're exsistence. And the thought of it, vampires? exsisting? and more then that...one was _in love _with me? It must have been a dream. I had a headache, my whole reality flipped upside down. I was almost sure I had dreamt it all, but I needed to see one more thing before I forgot him. I needed to go to the meadow. The one I dreamt about. I needed to be sure that It was a dream, before Edward Cullen, The beautiful figment of my imagination, faded away from me. I drifted to sleep, and for the first time in months, I felt eerily content, except for my throbbing headache.

The weekend flew by fast. I caught up on all my overdue homework, cleaned and I even went over to Angela's house. Monday was easy enough. At lunch I looked up at the old lunch table like always. Smiling to myself, I remembered my dream. _' I should an author' _I thought as the memory of my fictonal vampires clouded my mind. I still was planning to visit the place where I had imagined the meadow, but I figured that It could wait. Its not like I was going to find it.The pain in my chest increased. _' I have to remember to go to the doctors about that...' _I made a mental note as I rubbed my side. I was so caught up in all my thoughts that I didn't notice the chair infront of me. I tripped and right before my face made contact with the floor two arms grabbed my arms and balanced me. I looked up to see Brendan laughing.

"Your a lifesaver!" I said while tucking a stray peice of hair behind my ear. I flashed a big smile.

"You seem...very happy?" Brendan looked at me questioningly." Are you sure your ok? Do you have a fever?"

"shut up." I glared at him while walking towards the food. I reached my hand out to grab an apple, then pizza caught my eye. After loading my tray with food we went to take our usual seats.

Angelas POV

Ben was trying to convince me to go to the newest Ninja movie. I sat there smiling and nodding, pretending to be listening about the description. ' _All ninja movies are the same...' _I thought glancing over toward Bella and Brendan who just sat down.I was about to say hi but Bella's expression made me stop. She looked so..._different. _

Her eyes, though no longer empty and full of hurt, were foggy and, something else.. She had a huge smile on. Something I hadn't seen since Edward and his family left. Of course we all knew better than to mention Edward around Bella. Everyone knew, even the teachers, how broken she had been after he left. If you glanced at her you would get the impression that she was finally okay, But I knew better. I always watched peoples expressions, and I was very good at reading them. No one knew this of course, I was too shy to tell anyone, so I just sat quietly and read everyone around me. I glanced at Bella's smile. It was all wrong. Honest, but confused. I looked towards her eyes again. Clouded over, as if she was dazed, daydreaming, but at the same time, fully alert. Then there was the other emotion reflecting off her eyes. _' Confusion?' _I thought to myself. I was instantly snapped out of my trance when her eyes met mine.

"Hey Angela." Bella said to me smiling. I washed away my serious face.

"Hey Bella." I replied. She looked toward Brendan again, who was smiling at her like she was the only girl on the planet. Did Bella notice how he felt for her?

Bellas POV

Next thing I knew the Bell rang and everyone rose from the table and rushed to class. Me and Brendan walked together, joking and laughing the whole time.

"Your laugh sounds different..." He said to me while holding the door open.

"does it?" I asked raising my eyebrow. We both brushed it off and continued the day.

I was walking through the parking lot. It was raining as usual. I splashed my way to the old truck. I was about to drive out of the parkinglot when I heard someone calling my name. I stuck my head out the window and saw Brendan sticking his head out of someones car that I didn't know.

"Yeah?" I called trying not to be drowned out by the splattering of rain.

"What are you doing next week? Do you wanna come to dinner with me on thursday night?" He called back. Rain drops dripped down from his bronze hair. Something inside me was screaming no. I knew I didn't feel THAT way about him, but he was the first decent boy I met in forks. ' _first decent human' _I voice in the back of my head said. I shook it off and smiled to myself remembering my dream.

"Maybe Brendan. I'll call you!" I screamed back pulling out of the parkinglot. His response was muffled by my engine. _' You don't like him that way...you shouldn't lead him on.' _I thought on the drive home. I noticed that my chest was aching again, and my head was throbbing. I made a promise to myself to go see a doctor soon.

Charlies POV

I walked in the door and saw Bella putting spaghetti on the table. It was nicely spread out and smelt delicious, unlike the spaghetti I attempted to make so long ago. I hung up my stuff and sat down at the table.

"Hey Bella, smells great." I smiled and picked up my fork. She smiled back. The plan was almost finished. She was delusional, I could tell. My scheming had driven my daughter to insanity... The thought broke my heart so I tried not to look at it that way. '_this is helping her.' _I reasurred myself. I looked into her eyes, she looked almost happy. '_She must still be holding on to some memories._.' I looked down at my plate. ' _I guess its time_...'

"Bells, Me and your mom were talking, and I think it would be best for you to move back with her." I watched as she stopped chewing and looked up at me with a panicked expression.

Bellas POV

Charlie had just told me that he wanted me to move back with mom. ' _No! I can't leave! ' _

"No! I can't leave!" The words slipped out before I could stop them. His face tightened.

"Why not?"

I didn't know the answer, Its true that I hated the rain, and I did miss the sun on my skin. Why did I want to stay? The image of my dream vampire flashed in my head. I heard myself laugh. Was he the reason I was staying? Did my subconscious mind think he was coming back for me? _' What about the meadow? You have to try to find it.' _

"When do you want me to go back? What about school? Its going to mess everything up!" I stared at him, my voice sounded panicked. _' Why am I so defensive?' _I questioned myself.

"We will set up the flight for this sunday. Dont worry Bells, you are very smart, you can catch up. It wont effect you. I've already talked to your mother and her and Phil are very excited to see you again." His reply was calm, and determined, As if he had been planning this for a long time.

'_Try to find the meadow after school tomorrow. Theres really no reason to stay...' _I thought to myself. My heart was throbbing, my chest was aching. Tears gathered in my eyes. "Ok dad." I said quietly. "I can visit here again when school is finished right?"

"Of course Bella, just get settled there first. No need to cry." Charlie looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want to turn my back on my fantasy. My beautiful fantasy that I wish was real. I cleaned off the table and went up to my room, the room that I would be leaving in a matter of 5 days.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I love getting feedback! I hoped you enjoyed it, I know its depressing, Im mad at Bella for giving in too, but dont worry I have a few tricks up my sleeve!**


	5. Chapter 5: Irritable Grizzly

**Ok heres the next chapter! Im sorry it took so long but I was having some computer problems, expect the next few chapter to be up tomorrow. R&R please it really motivates me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any book in the twilight series, nor its characters. Brendan however, is of my creation.**

Bella's POV

It was morning. I looked around my room, then out the window. It was raining-like always. Rain drops fell from the lush green leaves of the tree outside. Was I really going to leave this place? Its true that I wasn't here long, had I really become so attatched? I guess I just didn't want to leave Charlie behind again. Could he really survive off eating potato chips and t.v dinners? I pulled my eyes away from my window and stared down at the floor. I couldn't fool myself. Charlie wasn't the reason I was so desperate to stay in Forks. I was waiting for the guy of my dreams to come. How stupid! I only vaguely remembered the dream. Everytime I would think back to it my head would throb from pain, and my chest would soon follow. Did it have an unhappy ending? I tried to ignore my headache and racked my brain to remember the dream. An image of topaz eyes appeared. I tried hard to cling to the picture, but it soon faded into a blur. '_I have to try and find the meadow after school...' _I snapped out of my daydreams and got ready to go . ' _Oh great, now everyones going to talk about me...Bella Swan, leaving once again.' _The idea of the rumors made me cringe. Perhaps moving back with my mom would have some benifits. I remembered the girls that the sun seemed to attract. Young, blonde, tanned. They were very good at talking about you behind your back and not allowing a single word of what they said come to your attention. Florida wouldn't be _so_ bad. As I went downstairs and prepared to leave I couldn't shake the feeling of disapointment as I thought of living everyday in the sun, instead of under a blanket of clouds.

I pulled into the school parkinglot and quickly saw Brendan waiting outside for me. ' _Oh shoot! I forgot about Brendan!' _What was I going to tell him? He's going to think Im just trying to avoid him. I hopped out of my truck and met up with him quickly.

"Hey Bella!" He flashed a smile. I looked at him. Just like I last seen him, his bronze hair was soaked from the rain and hanging in his eyes. Freckles stood out against his pale skin. He really was good looking, I wish I didn't have to hurt him, hes going to take it the wrong way.

"Hey Brendan, we have to talk." I forced a half smile. His smile dropped and he averted his eyes from mine. It was clear he was feeling rejected. "I have some bad news.." I added. He looked back at me with confusion. He nodded and held the door open for me. The warmth hit me and I fet comforted. I slumped off my raincoat and turned back toward him. He was leaning against the wall near a row of lockers. His eyes still were confused and he was looking at me with concern.

"Whats up Bella?" Brendan asked to break the silence. I looked down.

"Im moving...to Florida. Im going to live with my mom again." It didn't sound right. Im not even sure I beleived it.  
"Florida?! When?" His eyes were wide. Clearly he was just as unused to the sun as most of the people in Forks.

"My flight leaves sunday.." My heart broke. I watched as his hope dropped and his gaze returned to the floor.

"Thats, unexpected." He said finally. I didn't respond. Was telling other people going to be this hard? I remembered Angela and my heart sunk more. Yes, it was going to be just as hard.

"Well, we still have a few more days to spend. Why not have some fun right?" Brendans eyes sparkled. "What are you doing after school?" His question made weird feelings rise inside me. What _was _I going to do after school? Was I really going to try and find some meadow that I dreamt about?

"Well, Im going out of town. Trying to find something I remember from along time ago I guess you could say."

"Is there room for one more?" He asked me. Hope was apparent in his eyes. '_No Way!' _I heard myself think. _' Hes going to think Im crazy!' _I opened my mouth to object but didn't. I was crazy. I was trying to go to a place I imagined, to try and bring back memories of a guy I imagined. I was going to follow a path that I imagined, and release myself into the woods that I imagined. Knowing me I would get lost and not find my way out. Perhaps bringing someone wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Alright, you can come." I said smiling. His eyes sparkled and he was wearing a huge smile. "As a friend only." I added. Traces of his sparkle disappered.

"So that means that you will not accept my invitation to go out?"

"Brendan, I dont date. Im just not a dating person." Memories of Mike and Tyler replayed in my head. Wait...was that a dream too? My head throbbed. I ignored the question. I was too stressed to worry about my imagination right now.

"What about that Cullen guy you were talking about? You went out with him didn't you?" His words hit hard. My chest pounded in pain.

"That- thats confusing. Forget I said anything about that. Sorry Brendan. I like you, but my interest is strickly friendship." He was quiet for a moment.

"I guess thats ok. So where are we going after school?" He seemed genuinely unharmed by my words. Relief swept over me.

"Thats a...suprise..." I smiled up at him. He smiled back. Oh good, he was going to play along. It was almost time to get to class. After promising I would tell him more at lunch, we turned and went to our different classes. I walked into my english class and sat next to Jessica. This was going to be a very long morning.

Classes went by slow, As I suspected and the bell for lunch finally rang. Brendan was waiting for me outside my class, Jessica standing beside him. _'Oh great' _I thought. Since I told Jessica this morning that I was moving her unfriendly attitude was quickly turned off and she bombarded me with questions. I suppose I was grateful that I would be leaving jessica on a happy note.

"Oh my gosh! Your so lucky! I wish I could tan everyday on a beach! Why didn't you decide to go back earlier? Not that I want you to leave, of course I will miss you! Your going to email me right? You have to keep in touch and tell me everything!" Jessica's bubbly voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Sure, I will send you an email as soon as I can. And, I acually dont want to leave..." I said while all three of us walked toward the cafeteria.

"What?! Then why are you leaving? Its not because we havn't been hanging out is it? Me and Lauren have just been busy thats all! You know she has so many problems these days! But if you stay we can hang out more. We could go shopping!" I laughed at how serious her statement was. The thought of me shopping with Jessica made me mentally cringe. I could only imagine the amount of clothes she would make me buy.

"Dont worry Jess. It was Charlie's idea. He was the one that made the arrangments." I regreted saying so much. Interest flashed in Jessica's eyes.

"Are you two fighting? Did something happen?" Obviously she was fishing for a good story to tell. I didn't need such gossip spreading around.

"No No! Things are fine, Im guessing he just thought I needed to spend a little more time with my mom." I saw disapointment spread on Jessica's face. She would'nt have a very interesting story to tell. During this whole conversation Brendan had remained very quiet. I guessed that he would be asking his questions about after school the moment he had a chance, I hopped he wouldnt find one. We entered the cafeteria and, without looking up once, I walked stright to the food display. We sat down at the table with our trays and I took a deep breath as I prepared to drop the bomb on the rest of the table.

"Hey guys I have some news..." I watched as everyone turned to look at me. I looked down. " Im-"

"Bellas Moving! To Florida! On sunday!" Jessica's loud voice swept over the table as I saw mouths drop. I was relieved that she had told them, now all I had to worry about were the questions. Mike was first.

"Why so soon? Do you have to?" His expression was blank but his eyes were electric with confusion.

"Will you visit?" Tyler's voice followed. I nodded and smiled. Everyone else watched without saying a word.

"We are going to miss you Bella." Ben came afterward. I was grateful he knew not to ask questions. I assumed he figured I would get enough. I made eye contact with Angela. She sat there, watching me, not saying a word. She smiled a small smile. I smiled back. Angela was such a caring person, I would miss her the most.

"I promise to email." I said to her smiling. Her smile grew. The rest of lunch was full of Jessica's ramblings. Brendan sat beside me in silence, just listening, the entire time. I was happy that he didn't have his moment to ask questions about the outing, and even more grateful we were having a major test in class next period so he wouldnt be able to ask then. I looked down at my empty tray. I wasn't sure I could even answer the questions he wanted. Truth was, I didn't know much about where I was going either.

The afternoon passed and it was finally the end of the day. I put on my raincoat and left the building. I saw Brendan waiting in the parkinglot beside my truck. Excitement rose inside me. I was going to try and find the meadow- our meadow. I arrived beside Brendan and unlocked the door for him.

"Thanks, where are we going?" He asked while I climbed into the drivers side. I smiled.

"Its a surprise, but we have to go now, I need to be home before Charlie." I put the truck in drive and started to leave the parkinglot.

"Does it involve walking..like in the woods?" Brendan asked with raised eyebrows. Why did he sound so worried? We were surrounded by woods.

"Yes...how did you know?" I saw him glance out the window. Was there something I didn't know about?

"Apperently you havn't heard. Theres a bear loose around her. People have gone missing, Its apperently huge, and very irritable." I pulled my brows together. I didn't remember Charlie saying anything. Well, there was a chance that I was in a trance while he was warning me. I knew I should have felt fear, concern, anything. But, I didn't. I was too excited to have the chance to return.

"I wouldn't worry Brendan, what are the chances of us running into some irritable grizzly? We are going out of town. Try and trust me." I said while trying to remember the bits and peices of my dream that showed how to get there. After a long while of driving, and taking alot of wrong turns, I finally saw an exit I remembered. "Oh!" I cried as I spun my wheel quickly.

"Bella! Calm down! What is so important?" Brendan cried while being jolted by my quick decision.

"Shush! I finally know where Im going!" I was thrilled, Perhaps my dream did mean something! We drove farther. I would make some turns I didn't recognize than while returning to the main road would make a sharp turn out of instinct. Perhaps hunts were not for me, my driving was definitely bordering reckless.I came to a dirt road that I for sure remembered. My chest was numb from pain, a sign that I was in the right place. I slowed my driving and heard the rough ground against my tires. Eventually the road came to a stop, and trees stared back at us.

"Bella? Where are we?" Brendan asked while I turned off my engine. It groaned from the long journey.

"Im not sure where exactly, but we are almost here." I said smiling, hopping out of my truck and walking eargerly into the dark woods. Brendan wasn't so enthusiastic.

"This is stupid Bella! And that sentence didn't even make sense!" Brendan's calls were unimportant as memories from my dream led me where I wanted to go. I entered the woods first, Brendan was close behind. He helped me over fallen trees and trunks, I was grateful for his company. We could hear rain hitting the trees above us. Everything started to look the same and, as predicted, we were lost. We sat on a fallen tree for a while. Depression sunk in. There was no meadow. We had been wandering the woods for hours, we would have found it right?

"I think weve been walking in circles..." Brendan said while tracing doodles with a stick in the dirt.

"Your guess is as good as mine, do you want to start trying to find our way back?" I asked standing up and brushing the dirt off me. He stood up in reply and we both started walking the direction we came. We didn't get far before I felt a strange feeling rise inside me. Hairs stood up on the back of my neck. I was being watched. Had someone followed? I stopped and turned around. Nothing but bark and leaves. Brendan stopped and looked over at me strangley.

"Bella? Whats the matter?" He asked obviously dieing to get out of the woods. At that moment a quick gust of cool wind blew between us. We both felt it, I could see it in his eyes. I darted my eyes around the forest, I could see nothing. But the feeling was still there. I then saw something behind the trees. Something white. It had the shape of a person, but I wasnt certain. I was about to say something but another sound surrounded us. Howling. I watched as the white silhouette disappeared quickly, In a blink of an eye nothing was there. I heard a twig snap behind me. Brendan pulled me into him and put a protecting arm around me. I turned around as dropped my mouth in horror. Standing infront of me was a giant wolf. It wasn't a grizzly, I was certain. It had russet colour fur, and was very tall. Almost like a horse, but ripped with muscle. Black eyes sparkeled in the dim light. The eyes were familiar, for what reason and how I didn't know. Had a seen this animal before? Surly I hadn't. The wolf had eyes that seemed to show sympathy. I looked behind to see other eyes shimmering in the light. I held onto Brendan tighter. He had started to back away slightly. The giant wolf's eyes seemed to rip from mine as he stared at Brendan. His mouth pulled back, bearing incredibly sharp teeth, and he started to growl at him.

"S-stay back!" Brendan called.

The wolf's mouth pulled back more. It looked almost like a smirk. A rough sound rose from its chest, if I didn't know any better I would think the wolf was chuckling at Brendan's response. Its giant body tensed and its eyes became vibrant. I stood in silence watching it, watching the strangly familiar eyes. The wolf looked at me one more time. I was horrified. _' Im going to die...' _I thought as I watched the eyes flicker back to Brendan. It growled, the sound so loud my ears were ringing and I watched as the wolf lunged towards us.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye Clouds,Hello Sun

**Hey everyone! Heres chapter 6! The story is going to really take off soon I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I only own Brendan. Sadly no other characters are of my creation. **

Bellas POV

I watched as the horrible creature lunged toward us. I shut my eyes tight waiting for the pain of the attack.I heard the animal land at my side then nothing more. I opened my eyes once again and watched as the wolf like creature ran full speed in the direction where I saw the white figure standing. I glanced up to look at the other pairs of eyes but now nothing stared back at me. I was frozen in shock. Fear and adrenaline pulsed through my veins. I didnt notice I was being pulled forward untill I nearly broke my neck while tripping on an extended tree root. Brendan was ahead of me, pulling my wrist and dashing out of the forest in full force. I stuggled to keep up with him, my arm ached and I was almost positive that I was going to dislocate it soon. After a large amount of stumbles and gashes I saw the clearing and my truck waiting for us. Waiting to save us. We both kept running untill we were sitting in its protection.

"Dammit Bella Drive!" Brendan screamed at me. I wasn't aware of his anger untill this point. I looked up at him. The vein was sticking out of his neck and his eyes raged with a fire that Ive never seen him have before. I obeyed his order and reversed, pushing my truck to its limit to get out of this place. ' _Im never coming back here again' _I thought as I entered onto the main road.

The drive was silent. Both of us not daring to say a word. Every now and then I would sneak a glance in Brendan's direction. He sat frozen, eyes still ablaze. I noticed his tense posture, his deep breathing. I turned away and tried to pay attention to the road. It was dark now, my high beams the only source of light on the nearly deserted road. I looked up at him again. I was surprised when he looked over at me. His face had calmed, but his serious expression was a warning not to say a word. I looked away. Its not like I could blaime him for being so angry. I had almost gotten us killed. All because of a stupid dream. The memory replayed in my head. What kind of creature was that? It was certainly too big to be a wolf, but much too tall to be a bear. I remembered Renee taking me to the Pheonix Zoo when I was younger. Nothing there could compare to the animal that lurked in those woods. I pulled up to Brendans house.

"Brendan, I..."

"What were you thinking?" His remark was laced with venom. What did I expect? He deserved to be upset.

" I didn't realize I was putting us in danger." My voice was low. He _had_ warned me. I was too pre-occupied in my stupid little dreamworld. A dream that was irrational, and was almost completely faded away.

"What were you trying to find Bella? Was that it? Were you chasing that animal?!"

"Of course not! If I would have known that was out there I never would have allowed you to go!"

"Then what was it? What were you hoping to find in the trees?"

I looked down. When he put it that way I sounded crazy._ ' I was being crazy...' _I thought to myself. " I...I was trying to find a meadow..." I said in almost a whisper.

"A meadow? Jesus Bella! We walked around that hell hole for a meadow? If there was one we would have found it, we were there for hours!"

"I know, Im sorry."

He sighed. There was a long silence.

"Dont worry. We are still alive, no more hikes ok? I'll see you at school." And with that he left my truck and went inside his house.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Charlie look out the blinds. ' _shit..' _I thought as I braced myself for his rage. I walked inside and was met by a fuming Charlie.

"Isabella Where Were You?!" His booming voice ecoed.

"Im sorry dad, I was with a friend. I didn't realize I was out so late, I would have called." I was being honest. I _would _have called, if I wasn't stuck in the forest about to become dinner for some wild animals.

"Where did those scrapes on your face come from," Charlie looked me over. "And your hands, and you have dirt everywhere! What in the world happened?!"

"Well, After school me and my friend decided to go for a hike. We drove up to a wooded area that I thought I recognized. We got lost, then... we ran into some animal..." I looked up at him. His rage was washed away and concern was in its place.

"The bear?Oh Jesus Bella are you alright? Don't you remember what I told you? I warned you about the attacks!"

' _so Charie did tell me about it..' _I thought. "Im sorry Dad, I didn't remember. And Im fine, just scared thats all. Im not sure its a bear, its much too tall."

"Grizzly's can grow to be very big Bella. Im just happy your ok. The sooner you move back with your mom the better, its getting to be much to dangerous for you here in Forks." Charlie said while walking back towards his place on the couch. My heart sunk as the realization hit me. He was right. There was nothing in Forks for me, it just wasn't good for me.

"Im going to go lie down." I said while walking up towards my room. ' _I should start packing afew things...'_

_------------------------------------------------- _

It was sunday. I was in the passenger side of Charlie's cruiser. My luggage filled the backseat. I was leaving my truck behind, Charlie had promised that it would be waiting for me when I was ready to come back. I watched the trees fly by my window, then the sign that read; _'Now leaving the Town of Forks, See you again soon!' _The passport in my pocket felt alot heavier. Was I really leaving Forks behind? I had said my goodbyes, made my promises to email, and made things right again with Brendan, but was I ready to leave the rain, the green, and the promise of clouds, forever? ' _Whats wrong with me? I hate the clouds. I hate the rain!' _I thought to myself. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was leaving something important. Something I shouldn't ever leave. We arrived at the airport and Charlie helped me carry my bags out of the car. With teary eyes he gave me a hug.

"Im going to miss you Bells." He said while clinging onto me tightly." But believe me, this is for the best." He looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile back. I was going to miss him. I took my stuff and was about to walk into the airport. I turned around.

"I love you dad. " I said.

"I love you too Bells."

And with that I walked into the airport. Got my boarding Pass. And took my seat on the plane. Flying away from Forks, from Charlie, from the clouds.

------------------------------------------------

The sun was alot more vicious then I remembered. I was waiting for my mom outside of the Florida airport. She was late, but I had expected her to be. I looked around at my new surroundings. Palm trees, clear skys, the scorching sun. It had already started its wrath on my pale skin. I felt the heat that I remembered to be the promise of a sunburn. I saw Renee's car pull up, the sun wouldn't leave that big of a burn. I grabbed my luggage and walked towards a smiling Renee.

"Hey Sweety! Its so good to see you again! I missed you!" She said while running out of her car and giving me a big hug.

"Hey mom! Ive missed you too! I said while hugging her willingly back. I hadn't noticed how much, but I really had missed her. I didn't remember the last time I had seen her...

"Phil's waiting at home. He can't wait to see you again, and I have everything set up with the school. You should be able to go by tuesday. It will give you time to unpack and get settled." Renee told me while helping me put my bags in the car.

"Sounds good." I said, trying to sound excited. We drove to her house- my house. It was close to the beach, and had a great veiw. It was spacious and very comfortable looking. Still, everything felt wrong. After saying hi to Phil and putting some clothes away in my new room I took a walk on the beach with my mom. It was good to talk to her again. We were laughing and talking about school. I had told her about the incident with Brendan in the woods. She listened and promised that I wouldnt have any run in's with grizzly bears here. I laughed.

"So Bella, did you miss the sun?" Renee asked me while we walked bare feet in the warm sand.

"Yes, very much." I said while basking in the heat that warmed my skin. The sun wasn't as bad as I thought when I first arrived. Now I saw it as pleasent. Something that was missing in Forks.

"Well, you wont miss it anymore. We have alot of it here." Renee smiled at me. "I hope your first day in school goes well." She added. We were walking back to the house now. I mentally cringed at the thought of school.

"I hope so too." I sighed.

"Who knows, there might be some cute boys in your class." Renee laughed. Something inside me winced. I didn't understand what had caused the aching. Maybe it was because I hadn't had a boyfriend yet and I was 18 years old.

"Maybe." I said finally.

We returned home and I told Renee and Phil that I was going to go to my room, I was tired from the flight. They believed me and said goodnight. I collapsed on my old bed, the one I used to sleep in when we lived in Pheonix. I started to sob into my pillow. My chest ached. The sunset casted rays of orange and pink in my bedroom window. Something was missing. My head was pulsing from pain, my chest was throbbing. I had went to the doctors about my chest. I was prescribed an inhaler and diagnosed with asthma. I was told to take two puffs of the inhaler everytime I was having an asthma attack or trouble breathing. With teary eyes I struggled to open my travel bag and find it. After taking the two puffs I collapsed on my bed once more and waited for it to work. It didn't work. It never did. The hole in my chest always remained. I cried untill I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow I would wake to a brand new day. A brand new day in my new life, where the sun was always sure to shine.

**Thank you for reading, please R&R I would love feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7: Danger Magnet

**I have finally finished writting chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also do not own any of its characters. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

April

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

May

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I opened my eyes but quickly shielded them from the sun shining routinely through my window. I forced myself out of bed and got ready for school. Grabbing some comfortable shorts and an old tank top, I started to try and remember what I dreamt about last night. Since I moved to Florida with my mom 2 months ago I could never remember a single dream. I would remember being happy, feeling wanted, than I'd wake and my chest would be burning from pain. The asthma medicine, although I was promised by my family doctor, did not help. After taking a shower and blow-drying my hair untill it was perfectly straight, I looked myself over in the mirror. ' _average..._' was the only thought to come to mind before I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

It was a typical day. I walked to school every morning. Since leaving Forks, along with my truck, I was getting out alot more. Mostly because Renee would force me out the door to try and meet new people. It was odd seeing Renee so eager for me to go out and make friends. Before I lived with Charlie I always only spent girl time with her, now it seemed she was desperately trying to get me to make more friends. I wasn't the best socializing person, and people in big, sunny places didn't seem to care so much about the 'new girl'. I was grateful of that fact. I was also grateful there were no Mike Newton's running around in my school. None the less, I always walked around my new hometown alone, not really caring If I made friends or not. I watched as a lizard scattered out of my way as I proceeded on the same route to my school. Finally, I arrived and walked into the crowded parking-lot.

I was walking through the hallways, reading all the posters about the upcoming graduation. I couldn't wait to graduate. I was filling out forms for all the colleges I could think of, well, all the realistic choices. I remembered Charlie's promise. I could return back to Forks when I graduated. I missed him, and I missed my old friends. I didn't miss the cloudy weather, but Forks had become a big part of my life, although I couldn't understand why. I was about to walk into my english class when I heard a large crowd of people shouting down the hall. I wasn't interested at all, and was halfway into my class when I heard the name. A name that rose feelings inside me that I could never possibly understand, a name that meant so much to me, but at the same time nothing at all.

"MR. CULLEN!" The principle's loud voice ecoed through the hall. I was running. I wasn't concious of the fact until I stumbled over my own feet, but that didn't stop me. Something inside me was searching for the 'cullen' boy.I parted through all the people crowding and stopped when I got a better veiw. My heart sunk, no, crashed into a million peices. I was having another attack, except this one was much more painful than I can remember having in a long time. I grasped my sides. I watched as the principle dragged off a short,dark skinned boy I didn't know. Another boy was lieing on the ground with a bloody nose. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my inhaler. Of course, it didn't help. After returning to english class my mind was focused on things other then the essay due next monday. Why did I run to him? What were the emotions I felt? Surely they were nothing like I've felt before. I tried to find out the right word for what I felt. _'Desire?' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got back home after a long day. Everyday was long since Ive moved here. Something strange always happened, I would hear a name and turn my head only to see a stranger, I would hear a song, or read a book, and different emotions would flood me like never before. Was this some late stage of puberty? I was about to start on my homework when I saw a stack of mail waiting on the counter. I ran over, flipping through untill I saw a letter with my name on it. Crossing my fingers I opened it. It was for the University of Alaska. ' _congratulations..' _I read.

"Yes!" I said happily. My first acceptance letter. I was about to call Charlie when something at the bottom of the pile caught my eye. An application for Dartmouth was staring back at me. _' Dartmouth?!' _I thought as I stared in confusion. ' _I told Renee I wanted to apply for realistic University's? '_ My thoughts were cut short when she walked through the door.

"Hey Bells, what do you have there?" She asked while putting her car keys on the table.

"I got accepted to the University of Alaska." I said smiling. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Thats great news sweety!" Renee exclaimed while hugging me tightly. I looked at the Dartmouth application form.

"Mom why would you bring this? This is way out of my league. They would laugh at me!" I held up the application. Her brows pulled together as she scanned the papers.

"Bella I didn't get those for you." Renee threw me a puzzled glance. I set the application down. I dont care _who _sent them to me. I wasn't going to fill it out.

"Im going to call Charlie and tell him the news!"

Charlies POV

I just walked in from duty. I had been patroling around the forests, looking for any signs of the bear. For the last month and a half there had been no missing people, no sightings, and no calls of complaints, so we at the station took that as a very good sign. I had just put my kraft dinner in the microwave when the phone rang. ' _who in the world?..' _

"Hello?"

"Hey dad! Its Bella!" Bella's happy voice replied. I smiled widely. My little girl was doing alot better. Sending her to live with her mom was the best thing Ive ever done.

"Hey Bells, how is everything?"

"Great. I just got accepted into the University of Alaska." Pride was radiating off me now. Soon my daughter would be going off to college. Her zombie days were over.

"Thats wonderful Bella! Im so proud of you."

"How are things back home?" She asked, sounding glad to hear from me. I smiled wider.

"Well, there has been no more Bear attacks, its calm like usual now."

"Thats good to hear, sorry Dad but I have to go. Mom wants me to run some errands. I'll try to call back soon. I love you dad."

"I love you too Bella." I heard the click of the phone and hung up. I was instantly aware of the smell of smoke. Had I put plastic in the microwave? I dashed back into the kitchen.

Bellas POV

Talking to Charlie made me much more aware of how home sick I really was. I tried to forget about it and got ready. I had to go grocery shopping for Renee. I went to my room and threw on a t-shirt over my tank top, just in case it got colder.I stared at the mirror. I was wearing my brown t-shirt that I hadn't worn since I lived in Forks. After finishing my homework, I walked out the door to do the shopping. The sky way pink, it was almost sunset. It was still very warm but I was grateful for the extra layer my t-shirt offered. I was walking around the supermarket when an unsettling feeling appeared in my stomach. My hairs rose on the back of my neck. Instantly I knew I was being watched, closely. I continued pushing the cart, acting normal, the feeling did not go away. I stopped and pretended to be looking at the cat food to my right. I glanced down the aisle. A man was standing there, facing me. He wore a black fitted sweater with long sleeves. Black pants, and sunglasses. His hair was dark, strikingly black against his pale white skin. I looked away. I recognized something about him._**Walk away.' **_I almost jumped as the sound of another voice ecoed through my head. It was calm, and smooth. A voice Ive heard before and It hurt my head to think about who from. I could almost grasp the memory of the voice, but not quite. I obeyed the strange, familiar voice. I turned to walk toward the counter, completely aware that he was following close behind. After paying, I hurried out of the store trying to look unalarmed. It was almost dark now, the sun clinging to its last moments. I turned around and saw the same man, but he now had his hood shadowing his face._' Shit Hes going to rob me.' _I thought as I tried to quicken my pace. It was too late, he was already at my side. He moved too fast and too graceful for me. I stopped.

"Hello." He said in a deep, seductive voice. I looked up to try and see his face, but it was well hidden behind the hood and the sunglasses.

"Hi." I said, my voice sounding weak compared to his.

"My name its Eric." He said slightly bowing. _' What century is he from?' _I thought noticing the old fashioned gesture.

"Nice to meet you, Im sorry but I have to go..." I tried to turn but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"I couldn't resist coming to talk to you, your very beautiful." He said, more seduction lacing his words. It was dark now, the sun had been beaten by darkness. A wave of fear washed over me. Something inside me told me he was dangerous. I turned back to look at him. His hood was off now, but glasses still covered his eyes.

"Its not sunny you know.." I pointed to his glasses.

"I know. Nor is it cold." He said refering to his sweater._**Dont move. **_The familiar velvet voice ecoed through my head again. This time it only sent more fear. The man walked closer to me, leaving little room between us.

"You smell lovely." He said, leaning in closer. I was frozen . _'He's going to rape me, then kill me.' _I thought. I tried to remember how to scream, but my throat was too dry to let out even a whisper. "You smell like Freesia..." He added. I ignored the comment, it was as if someone else had told me before.. had I heard it before? He leaning near my neck now. So close I could feel his cool breath against my skin. I was sure I wasn't breathing. "Freesia and..." He stopped. His body tensed and, quicker then I thought possible, he was standing staring at me again. "You know of us?" Was all he said.

"I know of who?" I choaked out.

"My kind, I can smell us on your clothes." His voice no longer sounded seductive, it sounded menacing, evil.

"I..I dont know what you mean." I was confused. What the hell was he talking about? He took off his glasses and looked me over. He was beautiful, with a perfect face structure. Almost _too _perfect. I stared into his eyes. In the dim street light I could see darkness. Darkness and...red? More fear washed over me. More and more questions rose in my head. He stared at me for what felt like a long time, his evil face looking confused. Then, in an instant, he smiled.

"Isabella." He said, smiling widely and flashing almost glowing teeth.

"How do you know my name?" I said stumbling over my words. His smile grew and he backed away slightly.

"I know someone whos been trying very hard to find you. I guess it was smart of you to come to a sunny place like Florida." He said while placing his sunglasses back on.

"What are you talking about? " Tears were stinging my eyes, my head was throbbing.

"I'll be back to see you soon Isabella." He was about to walk away but he stopped. He turned back to look at me."Victoria will be so pleased to see you again." And in an instant he was gone. Leaving me standing on the street alone and terrified. _'Victoria...' _The name sent shivers down my spine. I knew her, somehow. An image of a red haired woman flashed through my head, so quick I could barely grasp it. Fear was pulsing through me, but _why. _I was so sick of asking myself that stupid question. _why, who, when? _I barely had a handle on my own life. _How_ did he know me? Surely I would remember such a gorgeous face. _What _did he mean by 'his kind'? _Who _was the Victoria he talked of? _Why _did her name mae me so scared? I ran back to my house, dropping the groceries on the floor. ' _I need to get out of here.' _I thought while locking the door.

**Thank you for reading! I will write the next chapter as soon as I can **


	8. Chapter 8:Topaz Memories

**_Please Read:  _****Im Backk. Ok guys this goes a little bit slow but I have also posted the next chapter because that has the really really interesting situation, the moment you have all been waiting for! So dont think my series is starting to suck because I dont have a twist in this one, its in the chapter following, it was just too long to post altogether. Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I do not own the series Twilight, or any of its Characters. **

Its been a week since I met 'Eric'. I havn't seen him since that night, and Im exremely happy of the fact. Only a week untill graduation, then I could go back to Forks and stay there untill College starts. No more encounters with strange men. No more talk of 'Victoria.' I cringed at the name. Since Eric mentioned her I've been tossing and turning in my sleep. Something about them both was not right. Something was wrong, and I knew what it was. Deep down I knew what was so different about them, but I couldn't remember. I would try. I would lay in my bed at night and think about them both. Remember his perfect face, his dark evil eyes. I would try and grasp the image of the woman that fashed through my mind when I heard her name. My head would be pounding with pain from the stress of trying to remember. Last night I finally got somewhere. I was laying in my bed as usual, trying to remember whatever I could and suddenly I had a image of a house. A huge house, expensive looking. Surrounded with trees. I knew I've seen it before, a sense of security followed the image. And, just as fast as it came to me it went away, along with all my feelings of security. I opened my eyes and saw the sunlight pouring through the window. _' time to get up'_. I stretched and headed toward my closet. I was almost there when I slipped and hit my head on the hard wood floor. I looked over, I had slipped on the applications from Dartmouth. Rubbing my head I stood up again and kicked them aside. I was sick of seeing them. Everyday I would get home from school and see a fresh application underneath the stack of mail. Whoever was sending them was not giving up. '_Well Im not giving up either!' _I thought. _' There is no way Im going to fill them out.' _After having a shower and getting dressed I walked downstairs to make myself breakfast.

Walking to school I was distracting myself with thoughts of my upcoming graduation. Charlie was going to fly down, and so was Billy and Jacob Black. I thought back to Jacob. When did I last see him? Memories of a beach and a fire clouded my mind. Had that really happened? I decided to forget it, knowing that a headache would follow my trying to remember. Instead I thought of the stores I would go to after school. _'Urgh!' _I growned. ' _Shopping..' _Renee had taken her time to rummage through my closet, ultimately deciding that I had nothing suitable to wear to my graduation party. _'URGH!' _I growned again. Renee had also decided that I needed to have a graduation party. Of course only family and Billy and Jacob would be there, But that didn't dismiss the fact that it was still a party. On the other hand I _was_ going to go back to Forks with Charlie when it was over. The thought made me smile. And perhaps shopping wouldn't be _so _bad...I sighed. Who was I kidding?

School went by as usual. The work load wasn't much because we would all be graduating soon. Mostly I just sat in class and focused on not allowing myself to daydream. Of course, like always, in the halls I would hear a name I thought was familiar and a strange hope would rise. But, the hope would soon be turned into pain as i would look into the face of a stranger. I was almost happy when the bell signaling the end of another day rang. Then I remembered what task Renee was forcing me to do. I huffed and forced myself into the direction of the nearest clothing store. I walked in. Everything looked way to expensive for my taste. Gowns with stones and suites cropped to perfection filled the store. A tall lady who was more handsom then she was pretty stood behind the front counter eyeing me. I walked past her obviously judging glare. ' _Lets just get this over with.' _I thought while walking to the nearest rack. Flipping through the clothes I picked three things to try on. After deciding to buy a black silk v-neck blouse and a white knee length skirt I started toward the front desk. I stopped in my tracks. The jewlery display was sparking under the lights. In the middle was a gold neckless. It was a delicate looking chain with a topaz gemstone. I walked over to it. I couldnt help but stare at the beautiful topaz colour. My heart was pounding and the hole in my chest was burning. ' _All this over a gemstone?' _I thought. But I couldn't help but think that it was the most beautiful colour in the world. The price tag attatched said $42.00. I grabbed my walet and searched. Altogether I had saved $114.00 from my last paycheck at the Newtons store. I grabbed the necklace and payed, leaving me only $5.47. ' _stupid over priced clothing.' _I thought while leaving the store.

I stood in my room looking in the mirror. I had put on the topaz necklace. Its golden colour was sparking from the sunlight pouring through my window. Something about the topaz reminded me of something. Something I loved. Something I needed. But what? I tore my gaze away from the mirror. _'Only 7 more days and then I will be back home_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of graduation was here. I had a bad sleep last night. Thoughts of returing back to Forks, seeing Charlie again, seeing Angela and Brendan again, filled my mind. at 9:35 I decided it was resonable to get out of bed. I ran to the kitchen. I forgot how clumsy I was and tripped over my feet. Renee and Phil wernt up yet.. I had to be at the school auditorium by 12:00 to get in order before the ceremony began at 12:45. Realization hit me. I was graduating High School. Soon I would be going off to college. Getting a job. Starting a new life. Something was missing... Was I really ready for this? I heard Renee and Phil coming towards the room. Butterflies filled my stomach.

"Good morning Bella." Phil said smiling. I smiled back.

"Sweety its the big day! I can't beleive my little girl is all grown up! I'll make breakfast while you go get ready. Your father and your two friends will be here in a couple of hours." Renee said happily while giving me a hug and started putting eggs on the counter.I did as she said and went to take a shower. The butterflies however, did not leave.

After having a shower and eating breakfast, I went back to my room to get dressed. Not long before I was supposed to be at the auditorium. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing the clothes I bought, and the necklace. My hair was down, and wavy. Renee had given me a pair of black high heels. I stumbled over to where my hat and gown were hanging. ' _These shoes are a death trap!' _I thought while throwing on the garments. I looked in the mirror again. More butterflies filled my stomach. _'Im going to be sick..' _I thought. I heard the doorbell ring. Excitment washed over me. _'Charlie!' _I thought happily. Being careful not to fall, I walked slowly to the front door. I took a deep breath and opened it seeing a Charlie, Billy and ...JACOB?!?!?!


	9. Chapter 9:Buried Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything involving the series. **

Jacob stood beside his dad, no, _towered_ over his dad. He had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and under his dress shirt I could see traces of a toned body.He was at least 6"7 and looked more like 19 then he did 16. My mouth hung open. His eyes sparkled and he grinned at me.

"Jacob your so..._big"_ I said looking up at his face. He smiled wider.

"No your just short." He poked at me. ' _Hes sort of ...beautiful?' _I thought to myself. I was brought back to reality when Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Bells I've missed you! I can't believe your all grown up!" He said happily while hugging me. After we broke the embrace I smiled down at Billy. There he sat in his weelchair smiling warmly at me.

"Well, its 12:05! We are late. Lets start heading over to the school." Renee said while grabbing her purse. Jacob helped his father into the passenger seat and then folded his weelchair into the trunk. There was only room for 5 in Renees car.

"I'll walk." I voluteered. I needed the fresh air anyway.

"I'll walk with you." Jacob smiled. "I wont be able to fit into the back seat anyway." He added chuckling. Renee agreed and waved before driving off. While we were walking Jacob and I laughed and joked. We talked about how things were back in La Push and he asked about Florida. I liked Jacob's company. It felt as if we were best friend's catching up on old times. A weird feeling when I couldn't even remember the last time I saw him was. While walking I tripped on the crack in the sidewalk. Jacob moved quickly to catch me before I hit the cement.

"It should be illegal for you to wear high heels." He laughed. " Your a danger to society!" He added. I laughed and hit him playfully. We were almost at the school.

"I like your necklace." Jacob said looking over at the gemstone.

"Thank you."

"Interesting colour dont you think?" He said while looking forward.

"Yes..It was weird. It was like the colour was comforting in some way. Alot of weird things have happened to me." I admitted while holding the stone.

"Oh? Like what?" Jacob looked down at me. I told him about the man, Eric. I spoke of everything he told me about his kind and Victoria. Jacob's eyes went black.

"Do you know what he meant by his kind?" He asked me in a monotone voice. We had stopped now. Lost in the conversation.

"No..I try not to think of it. Sometimes when I think about my past my head starts to hurt." I said looking down. He looked me over. Sympathy was in his eyes. Then suddenly he was serious again. Like he was in deep thought.

"Victoria? You don't know her?" He asked starting to walk again.

"Well, I think I do. When he said her name I saw the face of a red haired woman, then it was gone. That happens alot too." I looked up at him. His eyes were troubled. He looked back at me and smiled. His eyes were so familiar.

"Everything will be fine when you come back with us tonight." He smiled putting his arm around me. I continued to look into his eyes. So _Familiar..._Suddenly the memory of the medow hit me. The wolfs eyes...his eyes.

"Jacob? You heard of my attack with the wolves right?" I asked looking ahead at my school. It wasn't far now. In the corner of my eye I saw him look down.

"Yes I heard. Im happy your ok." His voice sounded flat.

"You have his eyes. The wolfs I mean. I remember them." I said this matter of factly. Jacob stopped and looked at me. He looked serious then smiled widely.

"Your imagination amazes me!" He chuckled. I looked at him and eventually laughed too. _'I guess hes right..my imaginations getting the best of me_.'

We arrived at the school at 12:35. Only ten more minutes untill we were given our diplomas. I rushed backstage while Jacob tryed to find a seat in the audience. I finally found my place in line and, before I knew it, we were walking out on stage. The lights were blinding. I could hardly see out into the audience. Eventually, my name was called and I was handed my diploma. I quietly said thank you and went back in the line. The guest speaker talked and when he was finished the graduating class threw there hats into the air. I was a bit late but eventually tossed mine up as well. It was time to go back to our families. I found them all waiting for me by the door. Renee and Charlie had tears in their eyes. We went back to the house where Renee ordered pizza. It wasn't the party she had hoped for, but I was happy with it. Nothing too big, or too loud. We all sat and talked between ourselves.

"Im glad that the attacks have stopped." I said to my dad while biting into my peice of pizza. Jacob tensed and his eyes got dark. Billy placed a hand on his shoulder. Charlie shifted and looked uncomfortable.

"Acually Bella, there was another bear attack last week. Another boy is missing." Charlie told me. I remembered the feeling I felt in the woods. Empathy pulsed through me.

"Who was the boy?" I asked.

"His name was Brendan, I think he was in your class back in Forks." The answer tore through me. They went back for Brendan. Oh dear God no. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. My friend was now missing, probablly dead from those supid creatures. Why had they spared us in the woods if they were just going to track him again.

"Bells Im sorry." Charlie said in a comforting voice."We have been looking all through the woods. There has been no more attacks since." I looked down. ' _Poor Brendan.' _I thought. I prayed that he was alright.

I had packed and said goodbye to Renee and Phil. She had smiled weakly at me and said;

"Your always welcome back."

I had nodded and then we left. Now, I was sitting on the plane, soon to be returning to my old home. Jacob was sitting akwardly in the seat beside me. His long legs were close to his body and he was hunched over. I giggled.

"Oh haha." He said glaring over at me. I laughed more. The time passed quickly. We had watched the inflight movie and ate the rubbery food. Now we were pilled in the car and going back to Forks. I looked out the window. Trees were passing by. The sky was cloudy. I sighed. It was as if I was more relaxed now. We were dropped off at Charlies house and I ran inside. I took a deep breath, taking in every scent.

I unpacked and threw myself on my bed. I was looking up the celing, I was finally back home! Nerves hit me...I wouldn't be home for long. I was going to go to the University of Alaska. I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning, way too excited to even drift off . I decided to listen to some music. I got up and turned on my light. Looking around my old room I smiled. I walked over to my c.d player. WHACK! Before I knew it I was laying on the floor. ' _What the hell?!_' I thought. I was sure I hadn't tripped on my own feet that time. I looked back and I saw a loose floorboard that I had managed to trip over. I pulled myself up and went to exame it. There was a hole, under the floorboard? I pried the floorboard off. ' _Charlies going to kill me.._' I squinted my eyes and tried to see what was hidding under the board. There was a... box? I grabbed it. It was just a tin box, almost like a childs lunchbox. I blew off the dust and shook it. Rattling was confermation that something was inside. I felt my curiousity grow, I was like a little girl who just found a treasure. I opened it quickly. Suddenly my head stared to pound. Tears were rolling down my cheaks. I reached with a shaky hand to grab the picture that stared back at me. Beautiful topaz ones, the same colour of my necklace. More tears, more pain. My chest ripped open. I held the picture tight and examined the rest of the box. A c.d was what stared back at me now. The c.d _he _made for me. The c.d I recieved for my 18th birthday. My luliby. I looked at the picture I held tightly in my hands. He was so beautiful. Memories were flooding over me. The papercut. The forest. The Pain. _He _left me, and I loved him. _Edward Cullen. _I remembered everything. His cold, hard skin. His sweet breath. How could I forget? There _was _a meadow there. I _had_ loved before. He had made me happy. The hole in my chest was from him, cause he was missing. Then, more memories. _Vampire. _There were such things as vampires. That man I met, he was a vampire. And _Victoria. _Chills traveled up my spine. Victoria was looking for me. I looked down at tthe almost invisible cresent scar. _James_. Holding the picture tight I ran. Ran down the stairs, and grabbed my keys. I was going to the house, _Edwards _house. I needed to know that I was ok, that for once in a long time, I wasn't insane.

**Please Reveiw, Bella remembers Edward, but is it smart for her to go to his house when Victoria is tracking her? hmmm...**


	10. Chapter 10:Familiar face

**Hey everyone, Im back and I have chosen the direction for my story. Please R&R ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Twilight series.**

**Bellas POV**

I wasn't thinking cleary. I could hear Charlie's calls of protest as I ran out in the dark, rainy night. With blurry eyes I ran towards my old truck, struggling with the keys. I still had Edward's picture grasped in my hand. My heart was pounding. I still loved him. I was speeding down the road, not paying attention to how fast the trees were flying by my window. I only had one destination. I remembered the way to they're house, how could I ever forget? Fear struck me. Not fear over Victoria, not fear over where I was going, not fear over how I was an exceleration away from losing control of the wheel, but fear that I had almost forgotton about him. I saw the turn-off and slammed on my breaks. I was driving through the trees, my high-beams guiding my way. My eyes were painted out the window. I kept imagining that my headlights would reveal a tall, pale creature waiting for me. My Edward. The memory of our last night together flashed by my eyes. His promise. Tears broke through and streamed down my cheeks. He _was_ out there though. There was a reason I was pushing myself to the limit, testing my nerves as I gripped onto my steering wheel and drove through the overgrown trail. But, he _did _exsist. Although I had been torn away from his memory for a period of time he was out there somewhere, there was something to search for. I had to beleive that.

I kept driving, seeing nothing ahead. I drove faster as anxiety began to catch up on me. Finally my highbeams shown on a break in the trees. The opening wasn't as pronounced as I remembered. Everywhere I glanced time and mother nature had invaded. I turned into the clearing. There was no longer a meadow. A sea of tall weeds and ferns surrounded my truck. Clouds blanketed the moon, my headlights were my only source of light. I could not see the house that I had been searching for. Suddenly the light from my truck streamed over the tall structure. _His _house.I slammed on my breaks. It was just as big as I remembered, nothing really changing on the outside, but the atmosphere had changed. The dark night mixed with my headlights formed dark shadows leering off the arcs of the high windows. A menacing face stared back at me. It was no longer beautiful, it was creepy. My heart broke as I continued to stare. This house looked fit for a clan of vampires. I couldnt look anymore. I was about to drive away but stopped. I looked back at the empty house again. Every part of me wanted to drive, to get out of the trees. I sat there. Something about the house..._ 'Its not empty' _I thought. Although the windows were blank, and the garage was abandoned, I was being drawn towards it. I opened my glove department and fumbled around. Eventually I pulled out a portable flashlight. I sat there longer, too scared to admit what I was about to do. I took a deep breath, opened my door and jumped down into the sea of green.

I left my engine running and my headlights on high. I stared up at the terrifyng house. With Edward's picture in one hand and my flashlight in the other I worked my way up the porch steps carefully. Reaching the door I was too afraid to look back. Slowly I turned the doorknob and switched on my flashlight. The floorboards creaked. The house smelt of dust. I walked into the cold mansion. The feeling of abandondment filled every room. There was nobody here. My heart sunk and tears threatened to spill over once more. I looked around as my flashlight revealed the truth. Everything was exactly as I remembered. They had left everything untouched and forgotten. _Just like me. _I walked over to the platform holding the neglected piano. I sat on the stool and blew off the dust. I reached out and hit a key, listening as a crooked, untuned note rang off the walls. My hands began to shake and I couldn't hold anything in anymore. Sobs racked through my entire body. Despair, heartbreak and emptiness engulfed me. '_I have to get out of here'_ I thought. I stood up fast and heard the stool fall over. I started to run, stumbling pathetically towards the front door. Unexpectedly I tripped and dropped the flashlight behind me. It hit the hard floor and at once shut off. I hit the floor even harder, laying in the now in complete darkness.

"_Bella?" _A beautiful sing song voice broke through the silence. It was almost a whisper but I recognized the voice instantly.

"...Alice?" I heard my rough voice crack. Without delay I felt a cold, hard hand on my shoulder helping me up, than I was locked in a tight embrace.

"Oh Bella look at you! Im so sorry!" The melodic voice sang. I tried hard to see her. I desperately needed to see her. I could vaguely see her almost glowing skin.

"Bella please dont move, I'll be back in a second Im going to switch on the power." Her voice repeated. I felt a gust of wind and, as promised, a second later the lights were switched on. I looked around the room being able to see clearly now. Cobwebs hung in every corner, dust crowded every surface. I desperately wanted Alice to be back with me, I had so many questions. Almost as if she read my mind she was infront of me again. Her beauty shocked me as always. She looked the exact same, not aged at all. Her topaz eyes were full of concern. I looked down. I could only imagine what kind of mess I looked like.

"Bella Im so sorry I left." She said holding onto my shoulders tight."He made us leave! He told us that it would be best! I knew I shouldnt have beleived him..."

"Alice, where are the others?" I asked. I watched as her beautiful face went blank, hiding every emotion perfectly.

"They dont know Im here. Im not supposed to see you, Edward made me promise not to, he made us all promise." Her voice was laced with apology. A new feeling overwhelmed me. They were real. He was real. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I pulled Alice into a second embrace, holding as tight as I could. I didn't want to lose her ever again. I felt her body stiffen abruptly and I pulled away.

"Sorry..." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Its not your fault," She insisted "I just forgot how good you smell..."

"Alice why are you here? If Edward made you promise?" She started to walk towards the couch. We both sat down but I continued to look at her, eagerly awaiting my answer.

"I had a vision.Her voice sounded lost,"I've been having alot recently. Some were of you back in Florida with your mom, sometimes I lost track of you completely. It started to make me uncomfortable, I was scared for you. Than I recieved another one about you, I was relieved at first, but then I saw more. I saw Vampires. Victoria was one of them..Then..." Alice trailed off.

"Then what Alice?" I asked. My heart sank. ' _Victoria.' _She was coming for me, Just like the vampire in Florida had said. I gripped onto her marble like hand tighter. I was looking at her intently, waiting for her to continue. Her gaze was elsewhere. I watched as her nostrils flaired and her eyes shifted around the house. Her eyes darted behind me and rested there. I looked back to see nothing but shadows.

"Leave wolf." She hissed toward the darkness. Instantly the wolf that I had met in the meadow with Brendan revealed himself. Alice stood infront of me too fast for my eyes to catch. She looked so small and weak compared to the towering monster. The monster that had taken my friend's life. It growled at Alice.

" I told you to leave, we respect your boundaries..you respect ours." Alice said in a calm voice, not scared in the least. The wolf let a rumbling noise escape from its throat, the same noise that he made in the meadow, the noise that sounded oddly like a chuckle. I sat there watching in horror.

"Your not going near her." Alice said confidently. The monster snorted and took one step forward, preparing to pounce and showing off its sharp teeth. Alice crouched down a bit and pulled back her mouth showing her perfect ones.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as possible :) **


	11. Chapter 11:Mythical Friends

**Im back! Alright so updating has been on the back of my mind for so long but school has been a nightmare! So Im hoping that this will be long enough to quench your thirst, and the next update should come within the next week. Im sorry for the long break! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Twilight series. **

Bellas POV

The monster moved towards Alice quicker than my human eyes could catch. One minute Alice and the towering beast were crouched, preparing to attack, and the next minute Alice stood behind the giant wolf perfectly unharmed. She had moved out of the monsters way. The beast whipped his head behind him and glared at Alice, noticably annoyed that the small creature who looked so vulnerable was quicker than him. He let out a loud growl. The threatening sound made me shake with more fear. Not for myself, but for Alice. Who was, on so many levels, like a sister to me. Unable to control my tears and shakes anymore a small whimper escaped my mouth. The wolfs eyes shot towards me and once more our gaze locked. Almost instantly the cold, threatening glare melted away and staring back at me were warm, sympathetic eyes. The creature snorted and stood up on his hind legs. He turned toward Alice and, surprisingly, walked by her calmly and without attack. I sat on the coutch frozen in fear, watching Alice. She locked eyes with me and her gaze was reassuring.The wolf had left the room. Alice was once more sitting beside me with her arm wrapped around my shaking shoulders.

"He is still here Bella, Hes trying to calm down." Alice's voice showed no hint of fear.

At that moment I looked over to see a dark figure standing in the doorway, hidden behind the shadows. It was shorter than the beast, it was a...man? He took long, quick strides toward us. My mouth dropped. There watching Alice and I with a disgusted face stood a half naked Jacob Black. I was no longer frozen with fear, I was frozen with shock. Jacob, though In the back of my mind I had known, was a werewolf. Worse than that, he was a murderous werewolf. Someone who had taken away my friend and countless others.

"I knew I smelt a _bloodsucker. _" Jacob spit the words at us, still keeping his distance.

"Bella isn't safe in Forks." Alice's response was quick and determined.

" Bella isnt safe with _you. _" Jacob's eyes remained focused on Alice's face. His expression hard.

"I need to take her with me, there is another vampire tracking her. The longer she stays in Forks the more her life is in danger." Alice showed no emotion. Jacob paused for a second.

"I would never let anything happen to her." His hands were shaking. His gaze broke from Alice's. "So, does that mean the rest of your family is coming back?" He was looking at the ground now. Even I knew who he was refering to.

"No. They don't know Im here." Alice seemed to be aware of his reference as well.

"The house is surrounded you know. The entire pack is waiting to attack." Jacob looked up at me this time. The fear must have been perfectly painted on my face because he immediatly shifted his gaze to Alice.

"I know."

Jacob forced his gaze back to me. He stood there watching me with an expressionless face.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked Alice, not breaking his stare.

"Im going to stay with her at her house untill tomorrow."

Jacob nodded and finally looked away. I was hardly breathing. Was I that abnormal? Why is it that whoever I felt a bond between was a mythical creature? Was there something wrong with me?

"Just keep her safe." Jacob was about to walk away. I watched in a daze as his back turned.

"Wait.." I choaked out, hardly aware of the words escaping my mouth. Jacob stopped and half turned to face me. His face was hard as stone, an expression which did not suit him. I watched him intently, and slowly stood from my seat on the couch. I watched, walking carefully towards him. I couldn't believe it, I was scared of Jacob. Jacob, my friend whom I thought would not harm a fly. I watched as his facial expression got more tense. Could he smell my fear?

"Why?" Was all I could say as I came to a stop a few feet infront of him.

"Why what Bella? Why am I a giant dog?! Why am I such a monster?!" Jacob was facing me know, anger and hurt burning in his eyes. I could feel the icy air appear on my right side, Alice was giving Jacob a warning glare, his hands were shaking furiously. "Well Im sorry Bella! Im sorry I just cant be the right kind of monster for you!" Jacob added harshly, gaining some control of his shaking hands. He once more turned to leave.

"At least the monster I love isnt a murderor." The words spewed like venom from my mouth, more vicious then I thought I could muster. The tone of my voice caught both Jacob and I off gaurd. He stopped once more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He turned to look into my eyes, confusion apperent in his.

"All those people Jacob?! And one of them was my friend!" I watched as his face lit up with understanding. A smile formed.

"You mean...your ok with the fact that Im a werewolf?!" Jacobs eyes were sparking.

"I dont care that your a werewolf... but why do you have to be a killer?" I wasnt even aware of Alices presence anymore, all I could focus on was Jacob's stunned face.

"Bella Im not a killer! We, the pack, call ourselfs the protectors. Dont you remember anything about the story I told you at the fire?" Jacob was smiling now.

"So, you didn't kill those people?" Relief flooded my words.

"Of course not Bella!" Jacob said while swooping me up into a hug, only to back away quickly with his nose scrunched in disust. I payed no attention to his obvious distaste for my smell.

"So...who has been killing the people?" I stared deeply into Jacob's eyes, as if searching for the answer within them.

"In Jacksonville...you spoke of a Victoria, the pack and I think its her. It has been only the red head's scent since we caught the other one in the forest."

"Other one?"

"Yes, we were tracking him when we ran into you and your friend that day in the woods. You cant be that unlucky Bella, he was a second away from you before we showed up." Jacob was talking to me casually now, although his posture remained tense because of Alice.

"He?" I allowed my memory to take me back to the day in the woods with Brenden...the white figure behind the trees..."Laurent?!"

"You knew him?"

"Bella, Laurent is in Alaska now, he wouldn't be in Forks." Alices voice broke through mine and Jacobs conversation.

"We took care of him anyways, right now we have to focus on Victoria. Where are you going to take her tomorrow?" Jacob looked at Alice.

"We will stay with Carlisle and Esme for a while until we can get the entire family together." Alice picked her words carefully. I heard the words replay in my mind _'the entire family_..' That meant that I would be reunited with him again, with Edward. Excitment, and heartbreak overflowed my body. He didn't want me anymore, and I would have to look into his eyes once again and watch as he stared back with no emotion. The thought made the emptiness in my chest burn. But the excitment I felt could not be ignored, for even if his eyes would be staring back with no emotion, the fact that I could stare into his eyes once more was worth it all.

"Just..keep her safe." Jacob said with a warning tone. He looked back towards me. "I will be keeping watch, just in case." And with that he gracefully left, barely making a noise. The house stayed silent for a while.

"Come on Bella, Charlie is going to be worried." Alice said while leading me to the door. ' _Charlie..._' Charlie was the one who created this mess! Charlie decieved me, drove me insane. Charlie did everything he could to cut Edward out of my life forever, and _Renee!..._

"Yes, lets get home to Charlie." The words came out of my mouth with sharp edges.


	12. Chapter 12:Slumber Parties & Betrayals

**It took me longer then expected to get this story up but better late then never. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer **

We walked out of the house in silence. My mind was lost in the many thoughts of what to say to Charlie, of what to think of Charlie. He had put all his effort into erasing Edward's memory completely, he wanted it enough to risk my sanity... We walked through the ocean of weeds to my truck. The headlights still shown brightly towards us. I stared half mindedly at the swarm of little insects and moths that surrounded the beams.

"Im sorry Bella..." Alice broke the silence. I looked up, barely catching what she said in my daze.

"hmm?"

"Im sorry we left, Im sorry I let him leave. I tried to keep tabs on you, although Edward told me not to...he knows that I can't help what I see! But I saw you, those first few months that we left. I saw how damaged you were. I was scared for you, of what you would do to youself. I fought every urge to come back. I tried Calling Edward but he would never pick up. I can only imagine how Charlie felt seeing you like that Bella...Im sorry I let it get to this." Alice rested her cold hand on mine. We were seated in my truck now, I kept my eyes glued to the dashboard.  
"Your here now, and we have other things to worry about..." My mind wandered back to Victoria. Alice looked away.

"Yes...but first lets get back to your house, before Charlie gets paranoid." She answered so fast that my human ears barely caught it. I took her hint. I turned my truck and started to drive out of the clearing, through the surrounding walls of trees and then back onto the road. In the corner of my eye I could see Alice looking down at something.

"Whats that?" I asked curiously, my eyes still on the road.

"Oh, you left it on the couch at my house.." She said. She handed me the picture of Edward, now crinkled from my previous strong grip.

"Oh...thanks.." My voice sounded low and breakable.

"He's not the same without you. He's lost. Everytime he came to visit the family it was like he was in another world. His eyes...they were always so dark. Without you Bella..." She broke off and shook her head lost in thought. Could it be true? Could Edward be in the same pain as me? ' _You dont want me?' 'No.' _Replays of his words stung my heart. I hadn't realized that I was pushing my truck to its limit, going faster then the old engine was used to. With a loud groan it pulled into my driveway. I watched as Charlie pulled at the blinds to look out. His eyes were furious, but I wasn't scared , my eyes too were filled with fury. I stepped out of my truck and Alice followed gracefully. I walked ahead of her, feeling confident and prepared. I stepped into my house. Charlie stood by the couch with his arms crossed. I stared him in the eyes and held out the picture of Edward. He looked down and his eyebrows pulled together. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"We have a guest. I ran into her, would it be ok if she stayed here for awhile?" My voice was sharp. Charlie's eyes looked past me then opened wider.

"Hello Charlie, its nice to see you again." Alice's sing song voice did not suit the atmosphere.

"Hello Alice, Its very nice to see you too. Of course you can stay here." Charlie had enthusiasm in his voice, although he didn't want me to remember the Cullen's, Alice always had a place in his heart.

"Thank you very much, Bella I left something in your truck..I'll be right back." Alice said politely leaving the room. Her act fooled no one. I held my keys in my hand and the doors were locked, although I was sure that locked doors would not stop Alice from getting in.

"Bella I-" Charlie broke off and looked away. His arms now were by his sides, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Did you want me to go _**insane**_? You left me to think that_**I**_was the crazy one! That_**I**_had something wrong with _**me**_! And whats worse is you got _**mom**_ into this! What were you thinking?!" Anger was taking over my words. I no longer had control of my rage, "Did you think that his memory would be gone and all of a sudden I would be _**ok**_?! You have _**no**_ idea what you did to me Charlie! Every time I would hear a name, or see a sign, or hear a song, or see anything that sparked _**any**_ memory at all I would lose it!" I couldn't remember raising my voice like this to Charlie before. Tears stung my eyes. Memories of the headaches and the nights of unexplainable dreams filled my mind. I watched as tears escaped Charlie's eyes.He was staring down at the floor.

"Bella I..I didn't know how to help you! All I knew was that you were hurting everyday and It was him that was doing it. Month after month nothing would change! I could hear you at night saying his name! I didn't know what else to do! Im not a doctor Bella, I just wanted to help you. I wanted to see you smile again.." Charlie's voice sounded weak. "One night I came up with this and I, well Bella anything was worth a try! Doctors were throwing around the word catatonic, I just wished that he was never apart of your life..." Charlie's voice was cracking. Silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. I knew he was remembering the months after Edward had left. Anger was burning inside me. I wanted to scream at him, yell at him untll my throat hurt, but I couldn't allow myself to do it. Charlie was already punishing himself enough. I just looked at him and turned away.

"Bells please don't act like this.. Im sorry, I was just trying to help you." Charlie's voice yelled up the stairs. I didn't reply. Just because I didn't have the guts to tell him everything on my mind didn't mean that everything was ok. I walked into my room and swung the door shut. Alice was sitting quietly on my bed. She was reading a Dartmouth application, the rest were piled up beside her.

"I didn't know you were applying here." She said, not mentioning mine and Charlie's conversation which she no doubt heard perfectly.

"Im not. Someone keeps sending me those stupid things!" I replied while picking up the pile and throwing it in the trash.

"Well, if he wants you to go this badly then why don't you just fill one out. You never know." Alice put down the application on the table beside my bed.

"He? You mean Edward's been these?!" My mouth dropped. To think that the whole time in Florida he had been mailing me!

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice asked with a smile in her voice. I ignored her and threw the appication she had placed on the table in the trash with the other ones. I sat on the bed beside her.

"We need to talk. You know something about Victoria, if shes coming after me then I have the right to know about it." Alice stared me in the face then looked away. Her gaze was lost again. Worry overflowed me. Her vision must have been horrible if she was this reluctant to tell me.

"Not now." She said finally. I was about to complain when I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. A knock came at my door, and Charlie walked in.

"Oh, Alice I didn't see you come in?" Charlie looked confused.

"You and Bella were talking, I didn't want to interupt so I just came up here." Alice's voice was pleasent, and very deceiving. If I didn't know any better I would have believed her.

"Oh, yes, well the couch is pulled out for when you two want to go to sleep, goodnight girls." Charlie smiled and looked at me.

"Goodnight Charlie." Alice replied. After he realized that I was not going to respond he shut the door. The sound of his bedroom door shutting followed.

"When are you going to tell me?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"As soon as Charlie falls asleep. For now I have to go hunt for a while. I wont be long but I can't go much longer without hunting, your already at risk enough." Alice smelled at the air and made a disgusted face. " Can we shut the window?" Alice added while glaring towards it.

"Why?" I asked confused while turning to look at the window. At first I saw nothing, but sure enough after a few seconds I could see Jacob climbing up the tree. He was shuffling down the branch that outstretched towards the window. I ran to the windowsill.

"Jacob?! What are you doing?! _Are you crazy?!" _I screamed at him horrified as he began to swing himself closer to the small opening.

"Bella would you mind moving out of the way?" Jacob continued to swing. Reluctantly, I rushed out of the way and stood beside Alice. I watched as he took one more swing and let go of the branch. I closed my eyes, awaiting Jacob to fall to his death. Silence.

"Would you open your eyes Bella? Im ok." Jacob's calm yet mocking voice came. I did as he said and saw him standing, completely casually, beside me and Alice. He was once more not wearing a shirt and I forced my gaze away from his bare chest.

"Slumber party?" He asked dryly. I looked over at Alice, her eyes were dark as coal.

"Alice...you should go...you need to hunt." I said, forgetting Jacob and his ridiculous behaviour.

"You expect me to leave you alone with a werewolf? Worse then that, a _young _werewolf?" Alice's gaze did not leave Jacob.

"She is perfectly safe with me! I would never harm her." Jacob's hands began to shake but he instantly pulled himself together, his eyes burned almost as dark as Alice's.

"If you hurt her in any way, not even your pack will be able to help you." Alice's voice was menacing. The tone even sent a chill down my spine. For a split second It was extemely apparent that I was standing beside a vampire. Jacob stood there with a mocking face silently. Alice finally turned to look at me again. She smiled warmly.

"Like I said, I wont be long." She gave me a quick hug, quick but strong, and left the room.

"Why did you come Jake?" His face was mean and judging. It was an expression that I had never seen Jacob wear before. It hurt me.

"I just thought I would come and make sure you were still alive." Jacob's voice was bitter. I glared at him.

"Well as you can see Im in the same condition as I was when you left, Still human" My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I don't know how you can joke about it Bella. Your spending the night with a _bloodsucker. A filthy leech. " _Jacob spat his words at me. His arms were flailing now, his voice seemed to shake the house. We both stood silent for a moment. Jacob because he was trying to calm himself, Myself to ensure that Charlie had not been woken up. After the sound of Charlie's snores found my ears I replied;

"She is my friend Jake, shes like a sister to me. And if I had it my way I would be one of those filthy bloodsuckers." I realized how true those words really were. It seemed like decades ago I dreamed of becoming one of them just so I could spend eternity with _him, _with Edward. But now, becoming one of them meant that in a weird way, I could be closer to him. Perhaps if I became one of them he would want me, I would no longer be just an average human girl. I would be a beautiful vampire. I watched as Jacob's eyes lit with flames. His hands began to shake uncontrolably. His jaw was clenched. In a speed that matched Alice's Jake grabbed at my arms and made me fall back on my bed. He was leaning over me, his hands clenched tightly around my wrists. Jacob's chest rose up and down as he tried desperately to contol his breathing. His eyes stared deep into mine.

"Bella, please. Do not **ever **think or say that again." Jacob's voice was rough, his face was so close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath. I didn't say a word, I was trapped beneath him. My wrists ached, but all I could do was lay there helpless. I watched his eyes ablaze. He finally gained control of himself and loosened his grip, but only enough to stop the aching pain. I watched as his eyes started to burn, not with anger, but with passion. A deeper, secret passion. I watched as he stared deep into my eyes. He broke his gaze only to look down at my lips. I was not ready for this. I could see the question in his eyes. In response I tried desperately to break free, to shove him off, but he couldn't even tell I was trying.

"Jacob...don't-" I tried but it was too late. He had already closed the small gap between us. He kissed me with a yearning that refelected a more familiar pair of lips. I was frozen. My eyes were wide with shock, I didn't know how to respond to his lips, with more warmth and depth that I was used to. All I could picture was Edward. My heart ached with a feeling of betrayal. I tried desperately to break free of him,could he not tell I wasn't kissing him back ? _wait..am I kissing him back? _

**Please review, I love feedback! **


	13. Chapter 13: Unexpected Visitor

**Hey! Im back with an update! Its kind of hard to post new chapters with school and all, and I will soon be traveling back to Paris but I will keep the updates coming no matter what! **

Bellas POV

It took me a while to figure out I had closed my eyes. The kiss ended slowly. I opened my eyes and met Jacob's dark brown ones. He was watching me intently, his hand was gently caressing my cheek. I didn't know what to do. My mind was telling me to hit him, Gather all of my strength and throw a punch, but my heart was beating too fast and too loud for me to hear my thoughts clearly. A frenzy of emotions pulsed inside me, I knew I should say something, anything, but I couldn't find my voice. I dropped my gaze. He stopped rubbing my cheek.

"I knew it." He said with a huge smile on his face. He stood up in front of me.

"You knew what?" My voice was alot quieter than I intended.

"You love me too." His voice was smug, I was shocked.

"I do not! "

"Dont try to hide it Bella, deep down you do, I know you do, I felt it in the way you kissed me."

"I did not kiss you! _You _kissed _Me_!"

"_You _kissed _Me _back." Jacob was smiling from ear to ear. I didnt know what to say. I was Definitely leaning more towards the hitting him idea. " It doesn't matter what you say, because I know you will be thinking about it. And, now you know that you don't only have one option, you have two. I'll always be here for you Bella, I wont leave you..not like him." His words hurt me, I tried to block the echos of Edwards last words with no prevail.

"I think you should go..."

"Alright, But I wont be far." He took a minute to look me in the eyes, and then he started towards the window.

"Please use the door this time! I dont want another heart attack."

"I wouldn't get hurt, Im stronger then you think Bells." But still, he listened and headed towards my bedroom door. "Remember your options." I didn't look up, I heard him shut my door softly. I sat on my bed staring off into space._ 'Did I really kiss him back'_? I closed my eyes, remembering all the nights of being held in Edward's arms. I tried to remember the feeling of his cold lips kissing my forehead. I let the memory of our first kiss take over, tried to grasp the feeling of his lips on mine, But all I could feel was the feeling of Jacob's warm lips. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I was about to wipe it away but a cold hand beat me to it. _Edward. _I opened my eyes quickly, desperately expecting to see him sitting in front of me wiping my tears away. I was met with a pair of topaz eyes, but not the pair I was searching for. Alice sat staring at me with concern. Although deep down I knew it was ridiculous to think that he would appear, my heart shattered. My body rocked violently from tears, I couldn't hold anything inside anymore. I collapsed in Alice's arms.

"Bella what happened? What did he do?"

I couldn't answer her, I had snapped. I continued to cry in Alice's arms. She held me, rubbing my back, not asking any more questions. Suddenly I felt her body tense. She whipped her head towards the window, her nose flaring.

"Is-is everything o-ok?" I choaked out. She looked at me, then looked at the window as if contemplating.

"Yeah, everything is fine." But still her eyes watched the window intently, he body remained more solid than usual.

Jacobs POV

I've never felt so energized. I ran around in the forest surrounding her house. I remembered the feel of her lips on mine. I loved her with all of my heart. _And to think she doesn't care that Im a werewolf !_ Trees flew past me, I could hear the sounds of the forest. I turned, I had been circling Bella's house since I left. If there was a bloodsucker after her, I couldn't risk leaving her unprotected. Even if that Cullen was staying with her, I couldn't help but feel uneasy.

_'Hey, Romeo, Can you try to stay focused?' _Embry's mocking voice rang through my thoughts.

_'Shut up!' _It sucked not having any privacy.

The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. _Vampire. _I ran with a speed I didn't know I could muster. A vampire was close, and it wasn't the Cullen. The smell was different, sweet but with a scent of copper. A vampire who had resently fed, on _human _blood.

'_Guys hurry, there is a vampire close to Bella's house. Dangerously close.' _

By now I could see Bella's house through th trees, could see the light from her window. My eyes scaned the dark woods. '_Found you.._' There was a vampire standing not far from him. '_The idiot doesnt even notice me!?' _He was wearing a black cloak that covered him head to toe. The only thing revealed was his face. He was fit for a horror movie. His dark eyes stared up at Bella's window.

"What are you looking at?" I said calmly, mocking him. Of course he couldn't understand me, all he could hear was a growl. He spun around quickly. I watched him run and felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through my veins. He didn't know what he was up against. I chased him around in circles, keeping him in sight. I watched as the hood of his cloak slipped off his head, revealing a head of thick bronze hair.

'_hes back?!'_

**_Please send me some reviews! Feedback is appreciated!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Master Plan

**Hey guys Im back! Sorry about the wait. Paris was lovely as always but now I'm here and able to update again. I'm just posting this reminder. ****My fanfic is set right after Edward leaves, Bella has never visited Volterra to meet the voltri so as of yet they are not after her.**** I know that in the last chapter it was confusing because of the cloak but that will be explained later on. Sorry for the confusion :) Enjoy!**

Jacobs POV

Damn that blood sucker ran fast. I could no longer see him, I was following his scent. _He broke the treaty. He was in Forks, and he drank from a human. _In a way it was a good thing- it meant that I could do whatever I wanted to him.

_'Theres no sign of him' _Sam sounded tired, annoyed.

'_He's around here somewhere...' _I said back. I had been running for what seemed like forever, still the smell was strong. I stopped running, I had reached a part of the forest I recognized. A beaten path, an opening in the trees.

'_Would he really be that stupid?' _I thought to myself...well, I meant it to be to myself.

'_Jake wait till we get there..' _Embry's voice sounded cautious. I slowly crept toward the opening in the trees. There I stood in the middle of the open feild staring up at his house.Everything was dead silent. _Too _silent. My nostrils flaired. The sickly sweet scent was everywhere, buring my nose, searing my throat. It wasn't only the Cullen boy here, there were more, **dozens **more.

'_JACOB ITS A TRAP' _Sam's voice rang through my ears.

But it was too late.

Alices POV Rewind 

I felt full, the burning sensation in my throat was nearly extinguished.Of course, it wasn't entirely taken care of, but it would hold me over. I didn't trust Bella alone with Jacob- if Edward knew that I had left her alone with a werewolf he would kill me. Hell, he will kill me for coming back to Forks anyway. I walk into the house, I could hear Charlie's soft snoring. The house reeked of wolf, although not as strong as before. I walk up the stairs and open Bella's door. She is on her bed with her eyes closed and her lips trembling. Her eyebrows are pulled together and she is sitting so perfectly still that I'm sure she could pass as a vampire. I watch as a tear runs down her cheek. In an instant I wipe it away and sit beside her. She opens her eyes and looks at me with yearning, expectation, and then defeat and sadness. Her body shakes as she breaks down.

"Bella What happened? What did he do?" I say as im rubbing her back. _If I see that mut again I swear Im going to... _the scent hits me like a wrecking ball. A vampire is close, right outside. I hold my breath. Listening desperately all I hear is the soft rain outside and Bella's sobs, but the scent is strong. _What do I do? _I cant just leave her here unprotected...If I go to fight then I risk something horrible happening to Bella. But what if its victoria? What if it decides to come inside? Then Charlie would be in danger as well... A thousand thoughts are rushing through my head.

"Is-is everything o-ok?" Bella choaks out. I can't answer her because I don't know, I look back toward the window.The mut's scent is carried in by the breeze, and instead of it bringing disgust, it brings relief. I sit waiting. Eventually Jacob's scent gets stonger and they both fade.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I lie. Bella keeps her eyes on me and then gives up and continues to cry. I lose track of time, I can't think straight. We have to leave...

"Alice, whats wrong?" I realize that Bella has stopped crying, she's looking at me in confusion. Oh, Im still not breathing.

Bellas POV

I finally run out of tears. I didn't want to cry anymore. Alice stays perfectly still, waiting for me to gain control of myself. The only thing that kept me aware that I was not clinging to a statue was the constant gentle rubbing of my back. I look up at Alice, Her gaze is still on the window. Her eyes dance and as I look at her I could almost see...fear?

"Alice, whats wrong?" Fear starts to rise inside me too. Something wasn't right, She's not breathing. Her eyes flicker to mine then suddenly she is standing beside my bed pacing back and forth. "Alice?.." She doesnt say anything, she stops in her tracks and stares at the ground deep in thought. A breeze comes in through the window and I shiver. I stand, about to close it when suddenly Alice is infront of me.

"I'll get it, you sit." She smiles sweetly at me but it doesn't reach her eyes. Something is seriously wrong. I watch as she walks toward the window and shuts it. Her eyes scan the forest that lay in darkness underneath. Why wasn't she breathing?

"Alice...whats out there..." A feeling of unease sweeps over me, my stomach starts to do flips. She looks at me

"Nothing" Alice continues to scan my face. Her eyes are thick with worry, I'm almost too scared to keep asking. I didn't have to. " Not anymore..." She continues. She walks towards me and sits down. She stares at the floor in deep thought. It is obvious that she was planning something, trying desperately to try to keep me safe. But was it really worth all this? It was clear that I was in danger, but when wasn't I?

"I didn't realize everything was going to happen so fast. Bella, we have to leave tonight, theres no time.." Her voice trails off, her eyes glaze over. Another vision. I watch her, my heart pounding so hard in my chest that the sound reached my ears. I sit unblinking for what feels like years. Finally Alice's eyes flicker to mine. Fury, Confusion, fear, all brewing behind her smooth honey eyes.

"Stupid Mut!" Alice flys to my dresser and starts throwing things on my bed. Socks, underwear.. But I'm not paying attention, my breath is caught in my throat. _stupid mut _she said. Jacob..

"Alice tell me what you saw! What did Jake do? **WHATS GOING ON**?!" My own voice startles me. I'm so sick of being kept int the dark. It was _my _fate afterall. Alice stops emptying out the contents of my dresser and looks at me. Her body is still but her eyes are frantic, she wanted to leave, but I wasn't going to let her without me knowing what she saw.

"Victoria is here." Her eyes are wild. My heart leaps in my throat. I had known all along she was after me, although I thought she would be looking in Jacksonville. After all, that was where the other vampire had spotted me. I allowed her words to ring through my head once more. The second time around the words didn't scare me, they soothed me. Victoria is _here, _she isn't in Jacksonville. My mom was out of harms way and living in a world where vampires and werewolves didn't exsist. In the meantime I am here, in a parallel universe. So, she is safe...Charlie is not.

"Im not leaving." My voice is firm, confident. I begin to second guess myself, I should be terrified. A vicious vampire is after me, and for all I knew she could be outside my window. Still, I couldn't abandon Charlie here, even if he did almost bring me to complete insanity.

"Bella you **have **to leave tonight..shes not alone..." I see the flicker of fear in her eyes, it was gone in a second.

"How many..."

"around 15." She cut me off. I wasn't breathing. Forks is being invaded by vampires. Oh god, it sounded like a overdone Hollywood movie. But this isn't fiction, its real. And its my fault. This innocent town with its safe cover of clouds is in ruins over me. I hear Edward's voice clearly in my head '_danger magnet'._

"All the more reason for me to stay." Was this really a time to be stubborn? Yes. I decide, yes it is. I am not going to leave Charlie alone here, if they want me, they could have me. What do I have left to live for anyway? My reason left me along time ago.

"Bella you really think you can stay here and protect Charlie all by yourself? It is best if we can get you out of here and for me to gather the rest of us.."

"I don't plan to stay here and try to protect Charlie." I say matter of factly.She guesses my plan right away.

"Dont be so stupid Bella! You really think Im going to let you kill yourself? HA! Edward would murder me!" She turns and starts emptying my closet on top of the contents of my dresser. I ignore her last comment, I can't argue about Edward right now.

"Look, I would rather just accept my fate than put everyone I care about in danger." When did I become so responsible? _'Everyone I care about..' _Alice's mut comment snaps back in my head. "What did Jake do?" She stops throwing clothing.

"They have him." My heart stops. What did that mean? _They have him? _It can't be too late could it? I have a plan, a responsible plan that will save everyone around me. Charlie, Billy, Jacob..tears sting my eyes.

"What can we do?" My voice cracks. I think of Jacob, remembering his child-like smile, at the mercy of 15 vampires. 15 of his _enemies._

"The best thing is for you to get out of town..**now**..I will call Carlisle when we reach somewhere safe and have them take a plane as soon as possible. We need the whole family, Esme is going to have to get in touch with Edward..." she pauses to glance at me, I don't flinch. "And then we, as in the vampires **not** the human, are going to track them down and...battle it out.." I flinch there.

"How?! Its 15 of them against 6 of you! 7 if Edward decides to show up..and what do you plan to do? Just leave me in some hotel room? "

"First of all we won't be working alone, the werewolves will show up to avenge their friend. Second of all, of course Edward is going to show up, he LOVES you Bella. And third of all can you PLEASE just help me out here? Write a note to Charlie, we don't have time to make up a lie right now. Put this in a bag, " she points to the pile of clothes on my bed," And come meet me in my car. I'll be waiting outside." With that she's gone. How does she even know I'm going to listen to her? I never agreed to what she was saying. Was she always this bossy? Still I find myself doing as she said, writing the letter, packing the clothes and sliding the note under his bedroom door. Did I really have the right to leave here when everyone else was in danger? What about my master plan? It really wasn't complicated..All I had to do was hand myself over to Victoria and a war would be avoided. But something inside me told me that the war has already started. _They have him._ I couldn't just drive further away and leave Jacob could I? My lips suddenly burn with the memory of the kiss. '_Remember your options.' _It seemed so far away, it certainly didn't feel like it happened tonight. Im at the front door when it hits me ' _the werewolves will show up to avenge their friend..' _Avenge. She said it as if there was nothing we could do to help him, as if he were already..

"**OH GOD JACOB NO** **! **"


End file.
